Naruto Pre-Shippuden! Series 1!-The Second Hokages Legacies!
by Minata Namikaze
Summary: 17 almost 18-years-old, Senju Hamako formerly of two different Clans, who hails from the Namikaze Clan on her Father's side and the Uzumaki Clan on her Mother's side, and 20 to 21-year-old, Senju Itama, who hails from the Senju Clan on his Father's side and the Uzumaki Clan on his Mother's side, are both Jonin level Ninjas of Konohagakure no Sato.
1. Prologue: Uzumaki (Namikaze) Hamako!

_**Prologue: Uzumaki (Namikaze) Hamako!**_

 ** _Minata Namikaze: Okay, I am going through a completely just Naruto phase at the moment though I will try and get some chapters for my crossover Transformers and Naruto story though I am making no promises, but I will try. Anyways, in this_** _ **story I have decided that that Second Hokage will have a son while the Fourth Hokage Namikaze Minato and his wife, Namikaze Kushina formerly of the Uzumaki Clan have a child 5 years at the same time that Second Hokage's Son also has a child all before the Naruto story**_ ** _. Also I'll be trying to make Naruto as smart as his Father, but he still has his Mother's personality which is a deadly combination. I almost feel sorry for the people he pranks for being jackasses. Key word being 'Almost'. And again I make no promises. Anyways, onto the disclaimer: I do not own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura wouldn't be a useless fan girl in pre-shippuden and Naruto would have his Father's smarts while keeping his Mother's personality and knows about seals and how to use to them. I do, however, own_** ** _do, however, own Senju Itama the 2, Senju Hamako formerly of the Uzumaki and Namikaze Clans, and Senju Torirama the 2 and Uzumaki Kaito, the sons of Itama and Hamako_** ** _._** **_Remember to Read and Review to let_** ** _me_** ** _know what you think._** ** _Also if_** ** _you_** ** _don't like_** ** _any_** ** _twist_** ** _that_** ** _I might make then stop reading and find something else to read plus don't leave_** ** _a_** ** _review that's a flame or I will block you._** ** _Ja ne!_**

…My Line…

 ** _17 almost 18-years-old, Senju Hamako formerly of two different Clans, who hails from the Namikaze Clan on her Father's side and the Uzumaki Clan on her Mother's side, and 20 to 21-year-old, Senju Itama, who hails from the Senju Clan on his Father's side and the Uzumaki Clan on his Mother's side, are both Jonin level Ninjas of Konohagakure no Sato. Senju Itama is also the husband of Senju Hamako and father two Sons. The two of them find themselves fighting to protect their home village in an invasion and then Hamako helping Jiraiya and to her surprise Senju Tobirama with training her younger Brother, Uzumaki Naruto all while raising their two sons and Heirs. Well they stay sane or not?_**

 ** _Original Senju Male Character(s)/Original Uzumaki Female Character(s)_**

...My Line...

 _No one knows what awaits for them after death, but some have a good idea involving seeing the love ones that they've lost and no one believed that more then Senju Tobirama, the Second Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato. He had lived his 31 years to the fullest, he had protected the village his Brother had fought so hard to make and left it in the hands of his beloved student._

 _He had even secretly married a beautiful and strong woman, who hailed from the Uzumaki Clan, who was Uzumaki Mito's younger Cousin, an Uzumaki Nagisa. Nagisa had just given him a beautiful healthy baby boy that they had named Senju Kawarama after one of his long since deceased Brothers. His son already had signs of being his splitting image, but was already his pride and joy._

 _As he took his last breath and closed his eyes finally succumbing to his multiple injuries, the Second Hokage was happy. However, if there was one thing that he regrets, it's not being able to be there for Kawarama as he grows up to teach and train his son himself. But, he hopes that Kawarama would one day understand and forgive him for leaving him without a Father._

...My Line...

 _ **(The Kyuubi no Kitsune Attack!)**_

 _12 years ago a Nine-Tailed Fox suddenly appeared. Its tails lashed out mashing mountains and sending tidal waves crashing to the shores. The Ninjas rose up to defend their villages against the attack._

 _"Hold the attack!" a Leaf Ninja ordered. "And wait for the Fourth Hokage!"_

 _"It's getting closer!" another yelled as the first jumped into action. "Don't let it near the village!"_

 _Just then a big red toad wearing a dark blue cloak appeared on the battle field facing the fox and on its head stood a young sunny blonde haired man wearing a white haori with crimson red flames on the bottom._

 _One Shinobi faced the Nine-Tailed Fox in mortal combat. He sacrifice his life to capture the beast and sealed into a human body._

 _The young man did hand seals as he faced the fox before there was a bright light._

 _This Ninja was known as the Fourth Hokage._

…My Line…

 _ **(Past: 2 Years After** __**the Kyuubi no Kitsune Attack!**_ _ **)**_

It has been 2 years since the Kyuubi attack and right now Sarutobi Hiruzen could be found looking at a young red haired 7-year-old girl in front of him that reminds him so much another redhead only she was had more feminine angler shape face that was round because of the baby fat that she still has. She looking at him with blazing dark blue eyes that were a doe almond shape that were narrowed into a glare though he had a feeling that they would lose that doe quality that they have once she was older.

"It's not fair that other kids my age get to enter the Ninja Academy and I do not," she complained.

"Hamako," the Third sighed making her scrunch up her nose in distaste. "I understand that you want to go to the Ninja Academy, but it's not a good idea."

It had been 2 years since she lost her parents and Sarutobi had taken to keeping her hidden like her parents have done since she was born with only those they trusted knowing about her.

"Why?" the 7-year-old demanded. "Is it because of my surname of Uzumaki? Does the Village hate the Uzumaki Clan now even though we are the Sister Clan of the Senju? Or is there something that your hiding from me, old man?"

Hiruzen could stared at her in shock while his youngest Son, Sarutobi Asuma, laughed in the background at the way she put him on the spot while Uchiha Mikoto, who was visiting her Goddaughter, giggled.

'Well, I now know who she takes after in terms of smarts,' Sarutobi thought with a sweatdrop.

"Come on, old man," Hamako growled as her hair started to raise up into nine fragments that waved behind her like tails. "I want to be around kids my own age!"

Asuma, Hiruzen, and Mikoto stared in horror as the infamous Uzumaki temper made itself known to them just as Jiraiya, the Gama Sennin, walked into the Hokage resident.

"Huh?" he stopped at his little Goddaughter. "Who pissed her off?"

Than to the other three shocks, the little red heads went from pissed to happy as she spun around on her heels to face the white haired man.

"Jiraiya-kyoufu (Godfather Jiraiya)!" she cheered before latching herself onto him.

The Gama Sennin let out a laugh as he picked her up to hug her better.

"How is my little Hama-chan doing?" he asked her.

"I would be doing great if..." here she throw the Third a death glare. "Old man Sarutobi would let me enter the Ninja Academy."

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow before looking over at his former Sensei.

"Sarutobi-sensei, what is wrong with her joining?" he asked him making the redhead's eyes to light up. "And anyways shouldn't it be mine and Mikoto's decision if she joins or not as we are her Godparents."

Sarutobi let out a sigh as he rubbed his forehead before looking up into helpful dark blue orbs that reminded him so much of another redhead.

"Alright, fine," he sighed.

"Yes!" the 7-year-old cheered which had the adults laughing.

...My Line...

 _ **(Ninja Academy**_ _ **!**_ _ **)**_

"Alright, everyone!" the academy teacher called out. "We have two students joining us today from the first year class." At this the 11-year-olds all groaned or yelled in protest. "Settle down and let them introduce themselves."

The students looked more closely to see two children no older then 7 standing next to the teacher. One of them was a boy with the black hair and eyes of an Uchiha. He was wearing the common outfit of an Uchiha Clan member. The other one, however, was female, but it was the coloring of her hair and eyes that got their attention. Her mid-back length hair was a crimson red color that could put even the color of blood to shame while her eyes were almond shape though their color was a dark blue. Her outfit was fitting of a Kunoichi in training, the outfit in question was a sleeveless knee length midnight blue battle kimono while on the back was a burnt orange spiral outlined in white as a dark green obi held the kimono together, she wear a pair of black opened toed ninja sandals on her feet, and around her neck was a burnt orange spiral pendant outlined in white that was hanging from a golden string to complete the look.

"Nice to meet ya," the boy spoke up first. "I'm Uchiha Itachi."

"I'm Uzumaki Hamako, dattebane (ya know)!" the red haired girl yelled before she covered her mouth in shock of the verbal tick that she got from her Mother.

A few of the students turned to each other and started talking about the new student.

"Do you guys see the color of her hair?"

"Yeah, who would ever want hair like that?"

Hamako blushed as she reached up and touched her bangs before hiding behind Itachi.

"It's weird alright," another agreed.

"It's so red."

The sensei then clapped his hands together.

"Alright, quiet it down," he told them as he clapped his hands together. "Keep quiet everyone. Settle down now!"

"I'm going..." the young Uzumaki started out in a whisper before shouting. "I'm going to become the first female Hokage of Konohagakure!"

That shut up the rest of the class who all looked at her in surprise while the Sensei smiled at the young redhead.

"That's great," a young silver haired male said as he stood up with a smile. "I want to be a splendid Shinobi and pass on the Will of Fire to the new generation."

The young Uzumaki looked at the boy with a look of indifference before glancing at Itachi, who just gave her a small smile. After introduction, Itachi and Ran were given a seat next the Uchiha male, who had spoke up, and the Sensei soon got the class started.

...My Line...

It's was lunch time and Itachi was reading a textbook when a commotion had him looking up only to gain a look of horror as a group of boys surrounded Hamako not allowing her to return to her seat.

"Tomato!" one of the boys said as he pointed at her.

"From now on, your name is Tomato," a second boy laughed.

Just then two of them pointed at her.

"With that chubby around face of yours and that red hair, you look just like one!"

The young Uzumaki clinched her hands into fist with anger.

"No tomato is ever going to become Hokage. Besides I hate tomatoes."

"Me, too. I always pick them out of my salad."

"A bright red tomato that everybody hates is never going to be excepted as Hokage."

Hamako looked over to where she saw the older male looking at her with worry in his pale wine red eyes making her dark blue eyes widen before she looked away with a blush.

"Ha! Look your getting redder and ripper!"

One of the boys then grabbed a handful of red hair.

"It's looks like it's harvesting time at the Tomato Festival."

"Who are you calling tomato?" asked Hamako with a growl as she grabbed the boy's wrist which made him let go of her hair. "Now you listen to me. I hate tomatoes just as much as you, dattabane!" Just then the young Uzumaki spun on her heels knocking a few boys out of the way with their friend, who she had took for a ride, she then jumped onto the back of one of the down boys and presided to show that she had a temper to revival her Mother's own. "That's it." Hamako started to hit the boy she sat on atop of his head. "If you keep calling me tomato then you'll keep getting more of this, dattabane!" The young Uzumaki paused before looking up and over at the silver haired boy, who was laughing as he watched. "What are you looking at?"

This made the boy to look away, but he did look back at her out of the corner of his eyes.

...My Line...

A week later after she found out that her younger Brother was still alive, the two Uzumaki Siblings were living at the Uzumaki Clan Compound with the redhead making sure that Naruto got the right nutrient in his diet along with starting him on his reading and writing. It was also after they have been leaving together for that first week when they were joined by their Father's last surviving student, Hatake Kakashi, who took on the role of older Brother figure for the both of them, and acted as Hamako's private teacher while watching over Naruto when she was at the Academy. Their Godmother, Uchiha Mikoto, still visited along with her two sons Itachi and Sasuke, but it was obvious that the two 2-year-old boys didn't get along very well if at all.

...My Line...

A month after the start of the Academy and leaving with both her Brother and Hatake Kakashi, Hamako could be seen running through a forest of Sakura trees having gone to visit her parents graves and was on her way home to her two Brothers when two boys walked out from before one of the trees making her stop in surprise.

"Alright," the teen said as they walked over. "Are your the one that's been making my kid brother cry?"

"It's only because he are always missing with me, dattebane!" Hamako informed them as she pointed at the boy from her class. "And because his such a wimp."

The boy's brother looked at him with a slight glare which had the boy looking away.

"I made Genin," he said as he pointed to his forehead protector. "Cool, huh?" Hamako looked a bit surprised that he was brag about it. "If anyone bullies my kid brother then I get the privilege of teaching them a little lessons in manners."

Hamako couldn't help, but snort at that.

"Please," she sighed. "If anyone need a little lesson in manners it's your kid brother and you."

This had the Genin growling though she just kept a smirk on her face even when the young girl took off through the threes by jumping from branch to branch. When Hamako jumped off one branch the Genin threw kunai at her, but having heard it flying it, the young Uzumaki which allowed them to dodge only to be surprised when the knife got stuck in the tree.

'A real kunai?' Hamako thought.

The Uzumaki flipped in the air, pushed off the tree, and then delivered a clothesline to the throat to the Genin that were following her before landing. However, when she turned around to look at the Genin that hit the ground, but he went up in smoke to reveal that he had used substituted with log. With surprised gasped, the Uzumaki stood up before turning around to see the Genin behind her. And with chops her neck followed up being kicked by them, the young girl were sent forward to the ground. The Uzumaki went to get up when she was grabbed her hair and forced onto her knees.

"You can't recognize the Substitution Jutsu," the guy said. "You are nothing, but a little kid." Hamako was trying her best to keep her temper in check, but it wasn't easy. "Boy that is some red hair and it's as stiff as strew. I don't think I ever seen anything so ugly."

"Ha, serves you right," the kid's Brother laughed before he got a look of surprise on his face when he noticed Hamako's tears.

"I hate my hair, too," she told them. "Are you happy now? Leave me alone. Let go!" Hamako stood up and started pulled away from the boy's brother and then once free, she turned around punched her assailant in the gut followed by a kick and the a drop kick from the air though she did continued to hit her assailant. "Be still! Dattabane, this hair is a part of me. You can't changed that! It's just mean!"

The guy's kid brother backed up in shock and fear before turning around.

"AH! IT'S THE RED-HOT HABANERO!"

Hamako then stood up and walked backwards to join the other two.

"Outsider!" the boy's Brother growled at her as he threw strains of red strains of hair at the girl. "As if an outsider like you could ever become Hokage."

The Uzumaki watched him go with a hint of sadness though she turned around and looked up to see, who she knew as Senju Itama, watching her.

"You didn't want to help me because I'm an outsider, huh?" Hamako asked in anger. "In my own birth village!"

"No, that's not it," the Senju spoke up in shock and surprise

"I bet you agree with them attacking me, too," Hamako went on as if they hadn't said anything.

Without saying another word, Hamako took off running.

...My Line...

A few tears fall from the young Uzumaki's eyes as she ran before she came to a stop and looked up at the Hokage Monument at the four faces that were craved onto it.

'I don't want to be seen as an outsider,' she thought. 'This village is my home and because I want to live up to my parents name. That's why I said that.' She than glared as she looked at the last Hokage face. 'Who wants to become Hokage anyways?'

...My Line...

 _ **(5 Years After** __**the Kyuubi no Kitsune Attack!**_ _ **)**_

Four figures quietly sped through the forest that made up of Hi no Kuni (Land of Fire) heading home for the first in two weeks. One of the figures was a 11-year-old red haired girl, who was clad in the standard Chunin Uniform made up of a forest green Chunin vest over sleeveless firm fitting turtleneck dark blue shirt, matching firm fitting dark blue pants that were wrapped in white tape that kept them tucked in a pair of 2" heel black feminine sandals to complete her look though one could also find a forehead protector with a forehead protector with a leaf carved into a metal plate sewn onto a black cloth around her forehead while she wore a burnt orange spiral pendant outlined in white hanging from a golden chain around her neck.

And on her back was a kanata with a yellow colored cloth wrapped around the handle in a diamond like pattern while the tsube is in the design of a whirlpool. She had her hair flowing down her back to her waist and that she has a feminine angler face with high cheekbones and a strong jaw that many find on nobles or of the Uchiha Clan. The other three were males with two of them have dark colored hair of different styles while the other ahd silver colored hair and two of ere wearing the Chunin uniform like the female while the other was wearing the Jonin version.

"Hold up," the team leader ordered making them stop on a tree branch next to him.

"What is it Shisui?" the other dark haired male asked as he looked him.

Uchiha Shisui looked around them before his onyx colored eyes fall upon his best friend, who he knew had a crush on their female teammate.

"Itama can you feel any nearby Chakra?" he asked her.

The silver haired boy bent down, placed two fingers on the ground, and closed his eyes as she pulsed his Chakras into the ground.

"Yes, I feel about 3 sources of Chakra heading this way and fast," Itama answered him before he snapped his red eyes opened. "SHISUI! ITACHI! HAMAKO!"

However, his warning came a little to late as 4 shinobis all wearing the forehead protectors of the Hidden Cloud Village jumped down from a branch that was above them. Two of them went for the two Uchihas and the third went over the Senju while the other one went for the Uzumaki female, who pulled out her blade, and clashed with him. And it didn't take long for the other four more chakra sources to appear and help the three taking on the Uchihas and Senju which allowed the other member to capture the red haired girl after knocking her out and leave.

"Hamako!" Itachi, Itama, and Shisui yelled when they noticed what happened.

It was then that their four opponents allows left quickly not leaving anyway to follow them.

"Itachi, Shisui head back to the village and tell Lord Hokage of what has happened," Itama told them.

"What of you?" the younger Uchiha asked.

"I'm going after them," was his answer before the older of the two vanished.

...My Line...

As the group continued to walk through the forest later that night with Hamako stumbling along tiredly before she finally fall down making the eight that took her to stop.

"Hey," one of them said as he tugged on the rope that bound her hands behind her.

With a bit more of a strong tug, he managed to pull her to her knees and after a bit she looked up at the two in front of her tiredly. Once she was back on her feet, they started walking again with Hamako leaving behind strains for her red hair. The young Uzumaki wondered if they were after her special chakra like with her mother before her as they continued walking.

...My Line...

The group was almost at the boards and Hamako was about to give up hope of ever being rescued along with finishing the mission she was given. The redhead was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice when the four ninjas behind her was knocked out which got the attention of the others before the three in front of her on her right was also knocked unconscious as well. The last one remaining jumped up into the trees to hide from the attacker while Hamako just continued walking still not at all noticing what was going on. It wasn't long before the last ninja joined his fellow teammates in the dream realm before someone jumped in front of her.

"Are you okay?" a familiar voice asked making Hamako to stop walking and look as the clouds moved away from the moon to reveal Itama in front of her smiling. "I've came to rescue." A small smile appeared on Hamako's face before she started to fall to the ground only to be caught by Itama. "Everything's going to be fine."

"Hey, wait...What..." Hamako started to speak when Itama picked her up princess style and jumped up into the trees as the ropes fall away. The young Uzumaki couldn't help, but look up at the Senju in surprise and a bit of awe before something red caught her attention making her to look at it. It didn't take her long to realize that it was strains of her red hair. "That's..."

"Your hairs beautiful so I noticed it right away," Itama informed her.

This had Hamako looking at him in surprise before she looked away.

"Then how come your always ignoring me?" she asked.

"It's because I know that you can take care of yourself," he answered with a smile which had the redhead looking at him again. "And I know that your strong. Both in body and in spirit." The Senju then came to a stop on top of a tree and looked at her. "But, still this isn't your fight. This is a cold war between villages. It's different then all of your other battles. So I came."

"But, why?" she couldn't help, but ask.

"Simple," Itama said as he looked at her with kind pale wine red eyes and a smile on his face. "I didn't want to lose you."

Hamako couldn't help the look of shock that appeared on her face before she looked upset.

"But, I'm an outsider to the villagers," she remained him.

"No, your not," he stated. "You were born and raised in Konohagakure that means that your not an outsider, but one of us."

The young redhead just continued to look at Itama in surprise as he smiled at her with his eyes closed while the wind blew threw their hair and without saying more words, the young Senju took off to head back to the village.


	2. 1: Invasion of Konohagakure no Sato!

**_1: Invasion of Konohagakure no Sato!_**

 ** _Minata Namikaze: T_** ** _he disclaimer: I do not own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura wouldn't be a useless fan girl in pre-shippuden and Naruto would have his Father's smarts while keeping his Mother's personality and knows about seals and how to use to them. I do, however, own_** ** _do, however, own Senju Itama the 2, Senju Hamako formerly of the Uzumaki and Namikaze Clans, and Senju Torirama the 2 and Kaito, the sons of Itama and Hamako_** ** _._** **_Remember to Read and Review to let_** ** _me_** ** _know what you think._** ** _Also if_** ** _you_** ** _don't like_** ** _any_** ** _twist_** ** _that_** ** _I might make then stop reading and find something else to read plus don't leave_** ** _a_** ** _review that's a flame or I will block you._** ** _Ja ne!_**

...My Line...

 ** _17 almost 18-years-old, Senju Hamako formerly of two different Clans, who hails from the Namikaze Clan on her Father's side and the Uzumaki Clan on her Mother's side, and 20 to 21-year-old, Senju Itama, who hails from the Senju Clan on his Father's side and the Uzumaki Clan on his Mother's side, are both Jonin level Ninjas of Konohagakure no Sato. Senju Itama is also the husband of Senju Hamako and father two Sons. The two of them find themselves fighting to protect their home village in an invasion and then Hamako helping Jiraiya and to her surprise Senju Tobirama with training her younger Brother, Uzumaki Naruto all while raising their two sons and Heirs. Well they stay sane or not?_**

 ** _Original Senju Male Character(s)/Original Uzumaki Female Character(s)_**

...My Line...

 ** _(12 to 13 Years After the Kyuubi Attack!)_**

A figure quietly sped through the forest that made up of Hi no Kuni (Land of Fire) heading home for the first in a month. This figure was clad in the standard Uniform made up of a sleeveless firm fitting turtle neck black shirt under a thick strapped firm fitting gray vest, matching firm fitting black pants that were wrapped in white tape that kept them tucked in the standard black ninja sandals. The figure also wore elbow length fingerless black gloves with metal plates on the back of the figure's hands under a pair of elbow length metallic gray guards that the figure had strapped on the figure's arms and strapped to the figure's calves was a pair of matching knee length metallic gray guards.

And on the figure's back was a kanata with a stormy blue cloth wrapped around the handle leaving a diamond like pattern along the hilt while the tsuba was in the design of a whirlpool. Also, on the side of the figure's left shoulder where everyone could see it in red ink was the Symbol of some kind that was displayed with pride. Hiding the figure's face from view was a mask in the shape of a wolf with black lines running down from the bottom of the eyes to the chin. The figure had neck length windswept shaggy silver hair.

The figure sped up when a sat of gates came into view before in a blur of silver, black, and gray, the masked figure was gone from view.

…My Line…

Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Third Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, sat behind his desk looking at the young masked figure, who was kneeling in front of him. He took a puff of his pipe before letting out the smoke into the air.

"Take off your mask Wolf," he ordered.

"As you wish, Lord Hokage," the figure spoke in a soft emotionless voice before reaching up and removed the mask

Once the mask had been removed a masculine angler face with high cheekbones and a strong jaw that many find on nobles. And speaking of the eyes, they resemble a pair of almond shape pale wine red orbs plus you can tell from the figure's muscle body that this person was male.

"How did the mission go, Itama?" the Third asked.

The figure's eyes locked with his own before the male answered.

"The Mission was a success, Lord Hokage," he informed him. "The targets have been dealt with and eliminated."

The Third stared at him for a bit while taking another drag of his pipe.

"Good," he finally said. "You may have until the end of the Chunin Exams to rest up, but I want your written Mission report turned in at the end of the week, Itama-kun."

"Of course, Saru," Itama agreed cheekily.

Sarutobi let out a sigh before shaking his head in amusement.

'You've changed so much,' thought the Third as he looked at the silver haired male sadly. "You may go."

"Hai (Yes)," was the response.

He watched as Itama vanished in a water whirlwind body flicker instead of the standard one.

...My Line...

 _ **(The Chunin Exam's Third Test!)**_

The month leading up to the Chunin Exams was nothing, but slightly boring as the young ANBU did spend much of that time training Uzumaki Naruto in the Uzumaki Clan Fighting Style alongside his wife. Right now, Itama let out a sigh as he stood slightly behind, but to the left of the Third Hokage as they waited the Kazekage's arrival in the Kage Box.

"No sign of Sasuke yet?" asked the Third.

"No," a Jonin, who stood next to him answered. "A team of ANBU Black Ops are searching for him, but so far they've found nothing." The Jonin leaned forward a bit. "He could already be in Orochimaru's hands. In which case of course we may never find him."

"I understand," Sarutobi sighed before the three of them looked over to see the Kazekage walking up with his own bodyguards. "Ah, you made it. Welcome Lord Kazekage." Behind the mask a pair of pale wine red eyes narrowed at the Fourth Wind Shadow. "You must be wire after coming all this way."

"Not at all," the Kazekage informed him. "I'm only glade that for your sake that the arena is here in the Leaf Village. As strong as you are, I'm sure a long journey would have proven difficult for you at your age. Isn't about time that you've decided on who well succeed you as Hokage?"

Both the Jonin and Wolf looked at the Kazekage and his bodyguards with suspicion while the Third Hokage laughed as if he told a joke.

"You act as if I were an old man," the Third stated with a smile. "There is plenty of life left in me. No I plan to stay here for some time to come." The Third stood up and walked forward towards the railing before looking back. "Now it's time for the final rounds to begin." He then turned back. "Welcome all and our deepest thanks for coming here to the Village Hidden in the Leaves for this years Chunin Selection!" Itama and the Jonin looked around the arena as they kept their guards up. "We have come to the final competition between the 10 candidates, who made it through the preliminaries. We ask that no one leaves until all the matches have been completed. Now, everyone enjoy."

"You said 10 candidates," pointed out the Kazekage. "Aren't you missing one?"

As the Third looked down at the candidates, the Wolf masked male moved to stand next to him before he leaned towards the Third's ear after a small snow white wolf had left once he had the report.

"Everything is in place for a possible invasion, Lord Hokage," he informed him quietly. "Also there is still no word on Uchiha Sasuke."

"I see," sighed Sarutobi quietly. "Very well. Thank you, Wolf."

The silver haired male nodded his head once before moving back to him place like nothing has happened at all.

"Oh. There's one more thing before we get started," the man began as he was pulling out a piece of paper from his vest before opening it up for everyone to see. "Look it over." Nara Shikamaru's and Uzumaki Naruto's eyes widen at the new development, however, Shikamaru noticed that the Sound Genin's name wasn't on the paper. "There's been a slight change in the match ups, but now it's sat so I want everyone to take one last look on who you'll be facing."

 _ **Tournament Match Ups!**_

Match 1: Uzumaki Naruto Vs Hyuga Neji

Match 2: Uchiha Sasuke Vs Sabaku no Gaara

Match 3: Aburame Shino Vs Sabuku no Kankuro

Match 4: Nara Shikamaru Vs Sabuku no Temari

Match 5: Sarutobi Takato vs Masato

'I thought I was suppose to fight an extra match,' thought Shikamaru. 'Hey, so that Dosu guy dropped out.'

"Uh, question?" Naruto asked as he raises his hand. "Question."

"What is it?" the man asked.

"I was-uh, just wondering what'll happen to Sasuke, I mean, if he doesn't show up," Naruto wonder.

"If a candidate is not here in the arena at the time his name is called…He forfeit's the match."

'It doesn't make sense,' Naruto thought. 'Sasuke's not the type to miss this even if he has to drag himself here.'

"All right, now listen up!" the senbone chowing man said. "The terrain's different but the rules are the same as before. That is that there are no rules. The match continues until the candidate acknowledges defeat or dies. That being said, if I determine that a match is over I can step in and stop it at any time. And no arguments permitted. Understood?" At this everyone nodded. "These are the opponents for the first match; Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuga Neji. Those two stay. The rest of you can go to the waiting area."

'Good luck, Naruto,' Itama thought. 'Show them what those of Uzumaki blood can do.'

There were gasps around the whole arena when they all noticed the style of fighting that Naruto was using well those that knew Uzumaki Hamako and Kushina, and the two other Uzumaki women that had married into the Senju Clans. They noticed that the blonde was using one of the three main Uzumaki Taijutsu Style called Taifu Uzu no Ken also known as Hurricane Whirlpool, but there a few moves that they didn't recognize in the style. Itama couldn't keep the smirk off his face as she watched Naruto prove that just because he was the Dead Last of his class didn't mean that he couldn't be a splendid shinobi and one day become Hokage like his old man, the Fourth. The Third looked back at Wolf with a raised eyebrow before he cackled and looked back at the arena floor just as Naruto was declared the winner of the fight.

'So that's what he was doing for the month before the start of the Exam, huh?' he thought with mirth. 'And I have no doubt that he helped Jiraiya and his wife train Naruto during the one month training period while also training Takato-kun as well.'

Itama bite back a cheer as Naruto went back to the compactors box and started to talk to Shikamaru.

"THAT ATTA BOY NARUTO!" he heard his wife cheered from the stands. "SHOW THEM THAT THEIR WRONG ABOUT YOU AND THAT YOU CAN BE JUST AS GREAT IF NOT GREATER THAN THE HOKAGES, DATTEBANE!"

The young Senju let out a silent cackle along with the Third and Jonin before looked back at the arena waiting for the second match to begin as the crowd started to yell for Uchiha Sasuke's match to start.

"This crowd is certainly energized," the Kazekage stated.

"That's because it was a terrific fight," Sarutobi stated.

"Of course it's that, too," the Kage of the Sand Village agreed. "But..." The Third looked over at him in confusion. "It's also anticipation. It's likely that the Shinobi leaders, Federal Lords, and other spectators are looking forward to this next match more then anything." The Third looked back at the arena in thought. "By the way, the Uchiha wasn't at the opening ceremony. He has arrived already hasn't he?"

"Huh...well..."

Just then both the Jonin and the ANBU leaned down to speak to the Third Hokage quietly.

"There's been no news of Sasuke yet," the Jonin informed him. "And then there is the issue of Orochimaru. Please before everyone starts making trouble, disqualify Sasuke?"

And as if to prove the Jonin right, a few members of the crowd started to yell about starting the next match.

"I agree with Raidou, Lord Hokage," Itama second. "It'll be best to disqualify the Uchiha especially if he's just being rude and not show up at all then he doesn't deserve the Chunin Title. And let's not forget that he's not fit to be Chunin mentally either."

"That's your Grandfather talking, Wolf," Sarutobi sighed.

"It is not," the ANBU growled. "In case you've forgotten, Lord Hokage, I was best friends with Uchiha Itachi and Shisui, so I have no problem with the Uchihas...well, maybe I didn't like some of them, but not all." Wolf looked over at the Kazekage before lowering his voice even more. "No, it's not that I think like my Honorable Grandfather, Lord Second, but I've seen the way he acts and I've heard about his mental health from the other ANBU and the Jonins. Hell, even Umino Iruka thinks that he should have gone to a Yamanaka before returning to the Academy."

The Third looked at his best ANBU especially when he detected a hint of sadness and anger in his tone.

"I have no choice," he sighed. "Sasuke is disqualified."

"Right," his two bodyguards agreed.

"Uchiha Sasuke is disqualified?" the Kazekage asked in surprise.

"Yes," answered the Third. "I'm afraid that this has to be done."

"Shill, I inform Genma?" Raidou asked.

"Lord Hokage, I ask you to consider waiting a little bit longer to disqualified Uchiha Sasuke?" the Wind Kage asked.

"I understand your point," stated Raidou. "But, no matter how excellent a shinobi he maybe, he's late and we can't make special allowances. If there is no clear reason to make all the Shinobi leaders and Federal Lords wait. Then there is no reason to disqualify him immediately."

Wolf looked over at Raidou before he glanced over at the Kazekage out of the corner of his eyes.

"I see," he sighed. "Then it's good that I do have a clear reason."

"Huh?"

"What?" Wolf asked in confusion.

Raidou let out a slight gasp of shock.

"Including myself most of the Shinobi Leaders and Federal Lords here came strictly cause they want to see the next match," the Kazekage said.

"Yes, but still..." Wolf started to say.

"He's the only remaining member of the Uchiha Clan," pointed out the Kazekage. "And I know that Kaze no Kuni especially is hoping bout between Sasuke and our Gaara."

Both Raidou and Wolf leaned down and forward slightly.

"Lord Hokage?" Raidou asked.

'There's no guarantee that Sasuke will come, but…' thought Sarutobi. "Very well then. We'll make an exception and postpone this match. And wait."

"But, Lord Hokage," both of his guards said in surprise.

"Both ANBU Wolf and myself must protest," Raidou went on.

"Inform the proctor right away," the Third stated.

"Huh?"

"Yes, sir," sighed Raidou before vanish in a body flicker.

"However, it's must unusual for to insist Lord Kazekage," Sarutobi pointed out.

"To display our full village's strength of ninjas no opponent, but an Uchiha well do," the Kazekage stated. "A chance for Sasuke, yes. But, a big chance for us as well."

Itama let out a sigh as she leaned back to stand up straight in her place on the Third's left side. He looked down at the field as Raidou was explaining to Genma about the Third's decision as the crowd started to get a bit more noisy. Genma nodded his head once before Raidou left to return to the Third's side allowing his fellow Jonin to turn back to the crowd.

"Listen everyone!" the proctor called out. "One of the competitors for the next battle has not arrived yet." He allowed it sink in. "So we're going to postpone this match briefly and simply jump ahead to the battle that would have followed this one." Crowd was still a little bit noisy, but not as much as they once were. "Then onto the next battle. So Shino and Kankuro, come down

"Proctor!" Kankuro called out. "I withdraw! I withdraw, so please advance to the next match!"

'Huh?'

Itama raised an eyebrow though no one saw it as he became every confused.

"Due to Kankuro's withdrawal, Aburame Shino wins by default!" the proctor announced once again before a gust of wind picked up making him to look at Temari as she sailed down on her fan. "You are?"

"It's my turn right?" Temari asked.

"Well, your sure an eager one aren't cha?" the proctor asked. "Fine. Let's start the next match then. Hey, you up there! Come down! Shikamaru Nara, come on!"

The silver haired ANBU bite his bottom lip to suppress a cackle as Naruto knocked Shikamaru over the railing. The ANBU let out a sigh as he watched Shikamaru's match continue, but it wasn't long before the match was over with the young Nara forfeiting though technically he won.

'That's a Nara for ya,' he thought with mental cackle. 'Though that was the shortest time extension I have ever seen.'

"Can Sarutobi Takato and Masato come on down to the field please?" Genma called out in question.

A younger Third look alike appeared on the field in a lighting body flicker while his opponent jumped from the box.

'I wonder how you have trained Takato-kun, Itama,' the Third thought as he watched the match being.

It didn't take long to see, who the winner was going to be, as the younger Sarutobi proved to be just like his Grandfather 'cause after a small battle of ninjutsu, he summoned a monkey that he then had transform into a staff that he wield amazingly for one his age though it wasn't at the Third's level just yet and won't be for years to come. While the other boy was proving to be on his way to being a master swordsman, he just wasn't ready to be a chunin as he showed that he had the skills, he just didn't have the mind or temperament. Young Takato, however, had the skills, the mindset, and temperament to make Chunin. Upon winning the match, the staff that the Sarutobi was holding turned back into a monkey that then vanished before brown-gray eyes looked up at where the Kages and their bodyguards where. ANBU Wolf along with the Third gave a nod of their heads to him with small smiles though thanks to the mask that the silver haired ANBU was wearing one could see it.

'Well, done Saru,' Itama thought with a nod. 'You are on your to being being an amazing shinobi. I can just tell that my Granduncle's Will of Fire lives on strongly in you and Naruto. And that you just might take my place as the Commander of the ANBU Black Ops one day.

A small smile of Takato's appeared on his face before he went back to the compactor box where Naruto greeted him with a smile as they high fived each other having been friends since the academy before turning back to the field. It didn't take long for crowd to get noisy again as they got impatient for Uchiha Sasuke to show up.

"Lord Hokage, I'm afraid that there is still no sign of Uchiha Sasuke," Raidou whispered. "He has yet to arrive at the arena."

"Right," sighed the Third. "Then we have no choice." The young male looked at his Hokage. "We'll just have to proceeded, We have kept these good people waiting long enough."

"10 more minutes," the Kazekage suggested making all three to look over at him. "Shrilly we can give him another 10 more minutes?"

"My Lord?"

"This is what the crowds been waiting for," pointed out the Kazekage. "It will be a cruel blow to cancel. It might even turn ugly. After waiting this long, shrilly another 10 minutes won't hurt."

Wolf narrowed his eyes as she gazed at the Kazekage. He knew that something was off with the man as his Chakra feels slimy, dark, and snake-like than the last time he had meet him when he was taking his own Chunin Exams in his village.

"Lord Hokage?" Raidou asked.

The Third listened to the sounds of the crowds as he thought.

"There is something in what Lord Kazekage says, I must admit," stated Sarutobi. "Very well then, we'll give Sasuke another 10 more minutes before canceling the match." Itama couldn't help, but glare at the Kazekage. "Go. Tell Genma my decision."

"Right," Raidou agreed before he went to inform the other Jonin.

Once he was down on the arena floor, the ANBU leaned down to whisper into the Third's ear.

"Lord Hokage, there is some thing off with Lord Kazekage's chakra," he stated quietly.

"Oh," the Third whispered back as he glanced at him. 'What could he have sensed?'

"His chakra feels all slimy, dark, and snake-like," he informed. "It feels nothing like how it's suppose to."

Sarutobi's eyes narrowed as he glanced at the Kazekage not at all questioning the ANBU on it. He was after all just as skilled sensor as his Grandfather had been and he had learned to trust that skill that he inherited. Just as Raidou reappeared, the young Senju stood up straight though he still kept an eye on the Kazekage or better yet on, who he believed to be Orochimaru.

"Alright the time limit has expired," Genma called out. "So I am officially calling this match..."

Just as Genma was about to call off the match there was a whirlwind of leaves and when it cleared it showed the two people.

"Sorry we're late," Hatake Kakashi, a Jonin with silver gravity defiling hair said with his famous one eye closed smile. "You wouldn't believe the traffic."

"And you are?" the proctor asked making the Uchiha to look at him.

"I'm Uchiha...Sasuke."

"Ha," Naruto laughed. "So you decided to show up after all? I was betting you wouldn't come cause sooner or later you'll have to face me."

Sasuke looked up at Naruto.

"So what about you and Sarutobi?" Sasuke asked. "Did you two win?"

"You know we did," Naruto answered.

"Well, don't get to full of yourself," Sasuke told him. "Your still a loser."

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Kakashi apologized. "But, uh, how late are we? I mean, it's not like Sasuke is disqualified or anything, right?"

"Like master, like pupil," Genma stated. "Even down to your lousy since of time."

"Well, what about it?" asked Kakashi.

"You know that you were so late that we extended the deadline for you twice in fact," pointed out Genma. "And it's lucky for you that we did cause you just made it. No, he's not disqualified."

"Oh that's a relief," Kakashi sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck. "You had me worried there for a moment. So we're ok."

The three members of Squad 7 looked up at Gaara, who was looking at Sasuke.

"Just make sure that you don't lose to this guy," stated Naruto.

"Got it."

"Gaara of the Desert please come down!"

The ANBU watched as the last match of the Third Exam's first round started though he was really paying the Kazekage more attention then the match as he didn't trust him. However, Itama got a huge surprise when he saw Sasuke preforming the jutsu move called Chidori and thought of if he wasn't to beat Kakashi bad enough that he ends in the ICU for a month or burn all his porn, but all of a sudden a shiver ran down his spine as he got a bad vibe once Sasuke's chakra hand stabbed through the sand dome that Gaara had put up around him.

"AHHHH!" they heard Gaara scream. "BLOOD! IT'S MY BLOOD!"

Itama looked at the arena when he caught sight of some kind of arm appeared when Sasuke pulled his own arm out making them all gasp.

"What's that?" Raidou asked confused as the arm retreated back.

The ANBU had a very good idea what it was was, but didn't have the time to voice it as the dome creaked before it was destroyed showing an injured Gaara.

"Now, shill we begin," the Kazekage stated before his bodyguards' moved setting off a smoke bomb.

"Lord Kazekage what is this?" the Third asked as he looked at his fellow Kage.

"Lord Hokage," both Wolf and Raidou called as they moved closer to him.

Upon hearing the cry of pain from his right, the young Senju glanced over to see that his fellow guard had been hit.

"RAIDOU!"

He moved quickly to get to his side.

"D-Don't worry about me," he coughed. "G-Go pro-protect Lord H-Hokage, Wolf."

"Hai (Yes)," he agreed before turning around again. "Lord Hokage, you must flee now." However, he noticed that the Kazekage took the Hokage captive before he blocked kunai and shuriken from one of the Sand Ninjas. "LORD HOKAGE!" Jumping quickly onto the roof, the ANBU rushed to get to the Third. "Lord Hokage!"

"Stay back, Wolf!" the Third ordered while he kept his eyes on the Kage that was holding him as he was held at kunai point. "Don't interfere unless you have to!"

Itama stopped in surprise at his order and was about to argue when he noticed four ninjas appear at four corners with sound headbands.

'Sound Ninjas,' was the thought of both the Third and the ANBU.

"Do it," order the Kazekage.

"Right," agreed the four ninjas before they clasped their hands together though they didn't notice Itama moving to make sure that he was inside whatever they were planning on using. "Ninja Art: Four Flame Formation!"

Looking back as a purple barrier of some kind went up around the ones inside, the young Senju saw a fellow ANBU hit it and was set aflame.

'A barrier jutsu,' he thought as he studied it. 'I see.'

"Lord Kazekage," growled the Third making Itama to turn his attention back onto them. "I never...Sunagakure has betrayed Konohagakure."

"The treaty between our Villages was simply to get you to let down your guard," the man stated. "This petty little battle game ends now. Form this point on the course of History well change."

"What are you saying?" Sarutobi asked. "That your going to start a war?"

"That's right."

The Senju along with the ANBU outside of the barrier started in surprise at the Fourth Wind Shadow.

"Armed conflict resolves nothing," the Third pointed out. "We should seek resolution through negotiation. There's time, Lord Kazekage, you can reconsider."

"Maybe the fear of death makes one cowardly with age Sarutobi-sensei!"

"You," the Hokage breathed. 'So, Fox was right.'

"Well, well," sighed the fake Kage. "We intended to capture Sasuke while Gaara was causing trouble, but I suppose that not everything goes as planned. Does it?"

"I see," stated the Third. "So that was the plan. Then Konohagakure and Sasuke were you targets. Isn't that correct?"

"Ha," the guy laughed. "Do you really think that Konohagakure is so important. Now if Gaara returns, I'll be able to show something every inserting. Every inserting indeed. But, anyway, your stubbornness and incompetents allowed me to out maneuver you. I defeated you."

"Hmph, nothing is decided until the every end," stated Sarutobi. "I taught you that years ago, didn't I?" Itama's face twisted into one of disgusts when the face of the Fourth Wind Shadow was removed to reveal a different face. "Orochimaru."

'Lord Hokage,' thought the Senju in worry.

"I knew," the Third said. "Or at least, thought this day would eventually arrive. However..." The Third Hokage glanced at Orochimaru with a glare. "Your not going to defeat me that easily."

"I told you didn't I?" Orochimaru asked. "You should have picked the Fifth Hokage before now because Third Hokage, right here and right now, your going to die."

Those watching shuddered in revolution when the snake freak licked the kunai he was holding.

"Lord Hokage," Wolf called out.

Orochimaru looked over at him before smirking.

"Well, it would seem that at least one of your ANBU is cleaver," he stated. "He actually got into the barrier before it went up."

'Itama-kun,' Sarutobi thought before he looked back at Orochimaru to see tears in eyes. "Are you actually crying that your so happy? Or isn't it inside your heart there is sorrow? A feeling of unhappiness that you can't shake as you think about killing you own teacher."

"Not at all," the snake answered as he moved his hand that was holding the kunai and stabbed himself in his own hand before yawning. "I was feeling so sleepy." If this wasn't a serious sensation then Wolf knew for sure that he would have fallen anime style, but instead he just sweatdropped. "But, now it seems that I'm finally awake."

"Yes, that was exactly what I was thinking," agreed the Third as Orochimaru moved away from him. "And I was also thinking that you weren't a kind of person who would hold a grudge. So it seems that you have neither a goal nor a motive."

"I guess...well, I guess that I do kinda of a goal," admitted Orochimaru. "Let me see if I can explain it. I find things very interesting to watch things in motion. I get no pleasure when the world is still." He then took off the hat that that has the kanji for wind on it. "Like a windmill that isn't turning. I suppose some might find it beautiful when it isn't moving, but to me..." He the through the hat away before continuing. "It's boring. So now I want to put things in motion myself. The first step is crushing the Leaf Village."

"I see you haven't changed at all."

Wolf brought a kunai out and moved a bit to stand next to the Third though he remained out of his way.

"I never thought I would be able to battle with you again Sarutobi-sensei," stated Orochimaru.

Both the Third and the ANBU watched as a barrier went up around the four sound ninjas on the inside as well.

"Doesn't seem like I would be able to get out of this easily," Sarutobi noted. 'Damn. I don't want Itama involve in this fight, but looks there might not be a choice.' The older ninja looked over at his ever faith ANBU and his Sensei's Grandchild. 'Though he can use the Flying Raijin if need be, but I know he hates using it.'

"Of course won't be easy," agreed Orochimaru. "I know you. It would be a big bother if some else came in here and got in the way, wouldn't it?"

Wolf not wanting to disobey the Third moved to the top away from where both Sarutobi and Orochimaru would be fighting just before they moved with the Hokage doing hand signs.

"Ninja Art: Tile Shuriken!"

He watched the tiles on rose in the air before spinning toward the snake, who jumped out of the way.

"This is to easy!" he yelled as he did hand signs as well. "Shrieking Shadow Snake!" The ANBU had to fight back a shudder when Orochimaru's tongue turned into a snake. "With a weak technique like that there's no way you can beat me, Sarutobi-sensei." Itama almost gasped when it bit the Third's neck only for the Hokage to turn out to be a clone by of mud. "Substitution."

Once again the young Senju fought off a shudder when the snake returned to being a tongue just before Orochimaru landed.

"Earth Style: Great Mud River!" the Third called out as a river of mud appeared under the snake and sending him back.

"Is that all you've got?" Orochimaru asked as he did hand signs.

"Far from it," answered the Hokage, who did more hand signs. "Earth Style: Earth Dragon Bomb!" The snake eyed ninja gasped as the a dragon's head appeared before firing off bombs made of mud. "Fire Style: Fire Dragon Bomb!"

Wolf couldn't help the awe gasp that came from his lips as the two attacks combined together and the two attacks hit Orochimaru making him cry in pain.

"To be able combine Earth and Fire Styles without the use of Shadow Clones for aid," he breathed. "Lord Hokage is amazing."

Of course he wasn't the only one in awe as the three ANBU outside of the barrier were just as amazed as he was.

"You can stop your little act Orochimaru," Sarutobi stated as the river of mud vanished.

"Alright then," the snake agreed as he rose from the ground. "But, fair is fair. It's foolish to underestimate me. Did you seriously think you can kill me with such a pitiful jutsu?"

"Falling back on taunts since you can't defeat me?" growled the Third.

"Aw, don't be anger with me?" asked Orochimaru. "Difficult students are all the more awarding to teach, right Sarutobi-sensei?" Wolf eyes moved from one shinobi to the other. "Isn't it about time we stop fooling around here? After all this isn't an academy class."

"Yes, you do have a point," agreed the Third as he pulled off the Hokage robes to reveal his battle armor underneath.

"Did you foresee this?" asked Orochimaru. "Dieing this way?" Orochimaru also pulled of the Kage robes that he was wearing to reveal his ninja outfit underneath. The young Senju gasped for breath as the Killing Intent from the two facing off became unbearable. "Don't think that I'll go easy on you because your old and dying."

"I wouldn't want you to," informed Sarutobi. "Now depending on how good your jutsu is then I might send you back to the academy."

"At least try and make this a more interesting fight," stated the snake.

The two then shot towards each other with the Third pulling out a shuriken, throwing it, and then doing hand signs.

'Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu!'

The single shuriken turned into a good hundred shurikens as they flew towards Orochimaru, who came to a stop with his hands clasp together.

"Summoning Jutsu!" he yelled. "Reanimation!"

The ANBU let out a gasp before he moved to stand next to the Hokage.

'That technique!'

"First!" Orochimaru called out as a coffin appeared from a portal.

"A summoning jutsu used as a shield and what he summoned is…!"

"Second!" intoned the snake as a second coffin rosed up.

"Lord Hokage," Itama intoned.

"Wolf, we must stop the third at all cost!" the Third stated as he did hand signs though the ANBU wasn't far behind him.

"Now Third!"

Just before the Third coffin could rise, the shurikens had hit the other two coffins. Both the Hokage and the ANBU clasped their hands together in the prayer sign just as the third one started to rise up, but before it could appear all the way it want back into the portal.

'So the Third one failed?' Orochimaru thought. 'No matter.'

'Looks like we managed to stop the third one,' thought the Third as his eyes narrowed. 'Now this is were it get's difficult.' Itama swallowed as the two coffins opened up to reveal what was inside of them. 'I can't believe he summoned those two.'

"What are you going to do now, Sarutobi-sensei?" asked Orochimaru. "What can you do, Lord Hokage?"

"No," Wolf whispered as inside the coffins were the First and Second Hokages. "YOU FEND! HOW DARE YOU DEFILE THEM LIKE THIS!"

"Calm yourself, Wolf," he ordered.

The Wolf masked ANBU looked at him and even though he could see his face, the Hokage knew that there were tears in his eyes.

"My, my," cackled Orochimaru. "Such an angry response that it's amusing."

They all watched as the two former Hokages stepped out of the coffins and looked at the two in front of them.

"It's been a very long time Saru," intoned the First Hokage.

"Oh, it's you," the Second was next to speak. "You've gotten so old Sarutobi."

"Never in my whole life did I image that I would have to face off against my brethren in this manner," stated the Third. "What a vile trick."

As Sarutobi was speaking the Second Hokage's pale wine red eyes moved over to the ANBU that stood next to the Third Hokage.

'Hmm, from this ANBU's Chakra, I can sense despair, sadness, and anger,' he thought as he locked eyes with his even though the mask hide them from his own. 'But, his Chakra is a combination of Uzumaki and Senju Chakra. Hmm, I wonder.'

"Please proper yourselves, First Lord Hokage, Second Lord Hokage?" asked Sarutobi.

There was a bit of gasp from the other ANBU.

"A summoning jutsu," stated the Second as he looked back at Orochimaru. "It seems you used the forbidden Reanimation technique. How insolent."

"Then Sarutobi tell me?" asked the First as he looked back. "Does this summoning jutsu mean that we're being forced to battle against you?"

"Enough with the romancing," Orochimaru spoke up again as he walked towards the two former Hokages while the younger Senju's hand reached into his hip pouch before glancing quickly at the Third. "It's time that we got started."

"Where ever you live there is always war," Hashirama said sadly.

"Isn't it great?" asked Orochimaru.

"Nothing good can ever come of this," intoned Sarutobi as the Senju started to write out two seals using his blood and a bit of his Chakra. "You've disrespected the died and messed with time."

Orochimaru held up two kunais with a kind of seal hang from the handles as the Second watched ANBU Wolf as he drew up two seals with the ease of a Seal Master and noticed that once he was finished with them that he looked over at Hiruzen, who barely gave a nod of his head to which he returned with one of his own.

'I hope this works,' he thought as he looked back the three in front of them. 'I've never used this seal as I never wanted nor had the nerve to use someone as a sacrifice to test it if they were the enemy.' His eyes narrowed with a determined glint in them. 'But, if it's means keeping my family from being used by this damn snake.' His mind went to his wife and his children. 'I hope I can make it out of this alive.'


	3. 2: The Return of the Hokages!

**_2: The Return of the First and Second Hokages!_**

 ** _Minata Namikaze:_** ** _T_** ** _he disclaimer: I do not own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura wouldn't be a useless fan girl in pre-shippuden and Naruto would have his Father's smarts while keeping his Mother's personality and knows about seals and how to use to them. I do, however, own_** ** _do, however, own Senju Itama the 2, Senju Hamako formerly of the Uzumaki and Namikaze Clans, and Senju Torirama the 2 and Kaito, the sons of Itama and Hamako_** ** _._** **_Remember to Read and Review to let_** ** _me_** ** _know what you think._** ** _Also if_** ** _you_** ** _don't like_** ** _any_** ** _twist_** ** _that_** ** _I might make then stop reading and find something else to read plus don't leave_** ** _a_** ** _review that's a flame or I will block you._** ** _Ja ne!_**

...My Line...

 ** _17 almost 18-years-old, Senju Hamako formerly of two different Clans, who hails from the Namikaze Clan on her Father's side and the Uzumaki Clan on her Mother's side, and 20 to 21-year-old, Senju Itama, who hails from the Senju Clan on his Father's side and the Uzumaki Clan on his Mother's side, are both Jonin level Ninjas of Konohagakure no Sato. Senju Itama is also the husband of Senju Hamako and father two Sons. The two of them find themselves fighting to protect their home village in an invasion and then Hamako helping Jiraiya and to her surprise Senju Tobirama with training her younger Brother, Uzumaki Naruto all while raising their two sons and Heirs. Well they stay sane or not?_**

 ** _Original Senju Male Character(s)/Original Uzumaki Female Character(s)_**

...My Line...

ANBU Wolf stood ready for the snake user to make his move while he got ready to move as well.

"Now than," Orochimaru spoke up. "Shill we begin this? First, let me restore these dear old companions of yours to something more like their former selves and then if your ready Sarutobi-sensei."

The silver haired teen growled under his breath as the traitor placed the kunais with the tags into the First's and the Second's heads before stepping. He had to fight all of his instincts to react in anger as steam came from the coffins' lids and the Senju Brothers regained their colors as if they had never died to begin with. Itama could hear the ANBU Squad Captain telling his two remaining teammates about the reanimation jutsu while he placed a hand on Sarutobi's right shoulder when he moved forward.

'Sick fuck,' the young Senju thought in anger.

"Now their complete," laughed the snake.

"You demon," cried the Third. "They look the same as I remember."

"Have you ever felt the joy and fulfillment of having destroyed and humiliating the one you called Sensei?" Orochimaru asked. "No, I suppose not. Prehapps through me, you can get a hint of what I mean. Just a taste before you die."

He made the tiger hand sign to which the revived Hokage's moved to stand in front of the coffin lids before they took off at a run towards Wolf and the Third.

"Think you can handle the First, Lord Hokage?" Itama asked as he kept his eyes on the Second.

"Hai," Sarutobi agreed.

"Than leave the Second to me," the living Senju teen told him before taking off to meet the second at the top of the roof. "Sorry, Lord Second, but your fight is with me."

"LORD HOKAGE! COMMANDER WOLF! DO NOT BE DECEIVED BY THEIR APPEARANCE! THAT IS NOT THE FIRST HOKAGE NOR THE SECOND! NO MATTER WHAT THEY MAY LOOK LIKE!"

"I'm aware of that," Sarutobi stated as he dodged kunai and than blocked a kick from the First.

"Thank you, Captain obvious," the mask wearing Senju added in a sarcastic tone as the Second jumped over his head before he turned and launched a punch at the silver haired ANBU's face.

The two of them traded blows and even blocked a few from the other, but when the Second aimed a kick at the younger Senju, who blocked it with ease, the fox masked silver haired teen allowed his chakra to form a sealing mark on his leg before spinning around which was than followed by sending him flying over towards the First. The silver haired teen jumped over to the Third while the Second flipped to land next to his Brother and the four of them stood facing each other.

"Alright, let it begin," Sarutobi stated as he formed hand signs. "Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bombs!"

The Third let out stream of fire from his mouth that engulfed the two Hokages.

"Water Style: Water Wall!" the two Leaf Shinobis heard the Second intoned.

It was than that a wall of water swirled around the two Brothers putting out the fire and causing the Sarutobi to raised an eyebrow.

"Shit," the wolf mask wearing teen cursed.

"It's no less than I expect from a Former Hokage," Orochimaru remarked.

"Water Style: Water Shockwave!" the younger Senju Brother intoned as he did a few hand signs.

A stream of water swirled around him and the First before he sent the high pressure water towards the two.

'Earth Style: Earth Wall!'

The Third created a wall of Earth in front of them before they had to jump up to the top of the wall when the water went around it. This created a man made lake that the First Hokage jumped on before he shot off towards the two. Sarutobi jumped down to meet him while Itama moved to one of the rocks close by looking around for the Second Hokage.

"LORD HOKAGE!" the silver haired ANBU called out in alarm when the First got the upper hand.

"Strong as ever I see," the Third intoned as he stood up only for a clone of his trusted ANBU to pull him out of the way of the bubbling water while the original moved quickly intercept.

"Your fight is with me!" he yelled as he tackled the Second, who had emerged from the water, back into it.

The two of them fought under the water before the Second managed to land a hit to the ANBU's face which shattered his mask revealing an almost exact replicate face of the Second Hokage and this had an effect on the reanimated Hokage, who looked to be having an inner battle with himself, at the sight of the young Senju. The young ANBU quickly jumped out of the water to join the Third as they both moved quickly to the top of the Earth wall before they had to dodged when balls of water came flying at them. The two shinobis landed at the bottom of the wall after the water went out panting heavily before they noticed trees growing out of the ground.

"No," breathed the Third. "The Hidden Jutsu of the First Hokage."

"I said it once and I'll say it again, shit," the Senju stated/cursed as the Third bit his thumb.

"Wood Style: Deep Forest Creation!" the First intoned.

The two Leaf Shinobis started to jump from tree to tree as they grew only to be caught and tied up.

"Looks like to me that this fight is over...eh...Sensei?" asked Orochimaru as he joined the First along with the Second.

"Lord Hokage," the much younger Senju spoke up as he kept his eyes on the three below them.

"Hai?" Sarutobi asked quietly seeing as the Senju worked his asses off to get his hearing to match that of the Inuzuka Clan's own thinks to his summons.

"Allow me to remove Orochimaru's influence on my ancestors?" Itama asked him as he looked over at the Senju family friend from the corner of his eyes.

"Do you believe that those seals will work?" the Third asked him in answer.

"We won't know until we try," he answered in kind.

The Third Hokage gave a slight nod of his head as he struggled to placed his hand on a nearby surface while the silver haired teen disappeared from his confines in a silver flash only to reappear behind the Second Hokage.

"WHAT?!" the Snake Sannin yelled in shock as a pair of pale wine red orbs glared at him.

The owner than spun around on his heels thrust his left hand into the back of the younger Senju Brother's head while slamming his right palm onto the middle of his back. This allowed him to pull free the kunai with the sealing tag at the end while the sealing tag that the teen had attached to his hand was absorb into the clothing and then the body of Tobirama, who blinked his eyes a few times, before jumping up to where the Third was. The ANBU Captain spun once again on his heels while throwing the kunai that he had removed from Tobirama's head at Orochimaru before jumping up to join the two Hokages as the snake dodged. Itama landed next to the Second on one knee facing their two opponents while breathing a sigh of relief that the Reanimation Counter Seal worked.

"Ninja Art: Summoning Jutsu!" the Third called out. "Monkey King Enma!"

There was an explosion of smoke before it cleared to show a monkey standing on two legs with his arms crossed wearing a Konoha forehead protector.

"Hmm," the very paled skinned shinobi hummed. "So, a pesky new comer has arrived." As the monkey walked forward to get a look as to what was going on. "That old monkey Enma."

"It's you again," Enma growled. "I should have known this would happen." He than looked back at the Third. "You fool Sarutobi. You should have killed him when you had the chance."

"Better late than never," Sarutobi stated.

"It's too late now," Enma scolded.

"Quickly, Enma!" Sarutobi yelled. "The Adamantine Nyoi!"

"Stop him now!" Orochimaru ordered the First. "Don't let him transform!"

The silver haired teen stood up while going through a few hand signs before ending in a bird sign.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" Itama called out as around him, Enma, and the two Hokages water started to swirl before taking the form of a serpentine looking dragon with yellow eyes.

The Second Hokage looked over to his left in shock that there was someone, who can use the water chakra nature, without a water source nearby like he can. Tobirama got a good look at the teen and for some reason unknown to him, the boy reminded him a bit of himself especially with the way his silver hair was held back by a happuri with a leaf carved onto the metal just like the one he was wearing and he also noticed that this boy...no this man, had the same markings on his face as he, himself does. The reason as to why was already forming in his mind as the dragon launched itself at the First, who dodged it, and the Second looked back at the fight in time to see that Enma was ready to take on his Brother.

"Alright than," the monkey agreed. "Understood." The second could only stare in surprise as the old monkey punched Hashirama in the face sending him flying before jumping onto a part of a tree. "Transform!"

The two Senjus watched as the monkey was covered in smoke before out the cloud cover come a staff that freed the Third Hokage.

"At least," Sarutobi said as he moved to join the two silver haired males after catching the staff.

The three shinobis kept an eye on the First and Orochimaru.

"Good for you old man," the snake stated. "At least you've made this a little more interesting."

Then to the disgust of the Second and the younger male Senju from Orochimaru's mouth a snake emerged while from the snake's mouth came a sword.

"Shit!" Itama cursed before he pulled out a scroll.

'One swing of the Grass Longsword,' thought the Third as the Sennin grabbed the sword. "Are you ready, Enma?"

"No matter how strong my body is the Grass Longsword will still hurt me," Enma informed him.

The two Senjus watched as the Third and Orochimaru went at it though the younger male of the two bent down at his knees. The First Hokage came in and knocked the Third off his feet before kicking the Adamantine Nyoi out of his hand though at the same time, Sarutobi placed a seal of some kind on his leg.

"He's mine!" Orochimaru stated as he shot forward and used hand to hand combat to send him to the ground. "That was foolish. Trying to fight the two of us without using your Shadow Clone Jutsu."

"That's right," Itama sighed. "He didn't use it."

Tobirama looked over at him confused.

"Huh?" the former Hokage asked.

"But, it was only because he couldn't use it," Itama stated. "To disperse his Chakra among a pack of clones and then create more when those have fallen." He ran a hand through his hair with another sigh. "Such things are beyond him now. He doesn't have the reserves of Chakra that he once had. It's true, he has grown old."

"Then why is he still Hokage?" Tobirama asked.

For the first time since being revived the younger Brother of the First got a look at the young man's face fully as he turned to look at the Second with pale wine red eyes.

"He did retire, but when Lord Minato, who had been the Fourth Hokage for all of a year, died protecting this village from the Kyuubi no Kitsune..." Itama trialed off as he looked down at the fight. "Sarutobi came out of retirement and took back the Hokage seat, but he was only going to hold it until either myself or my wife was ready to take it." He looked back up at Tobirama. "However, my wife wants nothing to do with it and I'm not at the level he has set yet."

"I see," the Second sighed before looking back. "What Clan are you from?"

"The Senju and Uzumaki Clans," was the quick answer.

The older Senju's eyes snapped back to him as they widen in shock.

"Ah, are you alright, Sensei?" Orochimaru mockly asked making the two silver haired males to look at him. "Don't tell me that you through already." A growl came from Itama's throat. "You the great sage, who has mastered all the jutsu of the Leaf Village. The Legendary Professor and Warrior. Oh, I am so disappointed."

"Lord Hokage!" one of the ANBUs outside of the barrier called out. "Please get up! You must! Without you the Leaf Village is lost! Lord Hokage!"

"Save your breath," Orochimaru told him. "He can't help you now."

A scowl came to Itama's face as his eyebrow twitched.

'What is wrong with you, Sarutobi?' thought Enma. 'Surely you didn't summon me just for this to watch you crumble? What are you waiting for? Now is the time to defeat him!'

"Sarutobi!" Itama called out in worry.

'Orochimaru,' the Third thought sadly. "Orochi...maru...YOU ARE A FOOL!"

Sarutobi then forced Orochimaru's knee to bend before kicking him while Enma's arm came from the staff and grab the snake by his neck.

"It's over," growled Enma. "I'm going to snap you like a twig. It should have been done years ago."

They all watched as the monkey king squeezed the snake freak's neck hard only for him to turn into mud and then reformed. It was at that moment that kunai with three prongs rained down from the sky all over the roof just as Sarutobi kicked Orochimaru hard enough that he went rolling a good 10 or so feet away from him before the Third then activated the explosive tag on the First's leg. Both the Second and Itama jumped down to stand off to the side on the Third's right as they watched the First's leg reformed before he got up.

'I should have known it was useless attacking his body while he's soul was bound to this world by Orochimaru's will,' Sarutobi thought before he looked over to where the two silver haired Senjus stood. 'Though Itama might have a plan in place.' He then looked at Orochimaru. 'So be it. I have only one weapon left. The Fourth Hokage's Jutsu.' The younger red eyed Senju could only watch in horror as the Third placed his hands into a pry sign. 'First Lord Hokage, Second Lord Hokage, everyone, forgive me for using it.'

"What is it Sensei?" Orochimaru asked as he walked back to his sword. "You look a little out of breath. Long day? You poor thing, all you really want is to take a long nap isn't?"

A scowl came to Itama's face as the Snake Sennin laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" the Third asked him.

"Should I be weeping?" Orochimaru asked. "It's sad to see how old you have grown. You, who was once hailed as the supreme Shinobi."

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Itama and a female voice yelled as the same time when the Snake Sennin removed his face to reveal a female one.

The Second Hokage looked over to where the ANBU where to see a red haired and dark blue eyed teen was standing with them.

"Hamako," the younger male Senju sighed as he face palmed.

"Itama-koi (Love), what's going on?" the redhead asked.

Itama let out a sigh as he looked at her.

"I'll explain it after we drive out the idiots," he answered her. "Go help the Jonin and Chunin in the stands with protecting the nobles and civilians."

Tobirama blinked as he watched her vanished before the screams of the enemy where heard. However, they all turned back to freak of nature.

"What is this?" Sarutobi asked after he finally found his voice. "What the devil are you?"

"You have lost it old man," a female voice stated. "Do you recongized me? It's me, Orochimaru."

"It can't be," gasped the Third. "So you have even mastered that Forbidden Jutsu."

They watched as Orochimaru started to giggle.

"It's ten long years of work since I left the Village," Orochimaru laughed.

"Your no longer human! Your a demon!"

Itama could only growl under his breath while the snake laughed at what was said.

"So, he did it after all," Enma said in shock.

"This is why I could never choice you to be the Fourth Hokage," Sarutobi told him. "Your mind and soul are twisted."

"The Immortal Jutsu," Orochimaru stated. "A technique to continually recycle one's spirit on Earth. In away, it's kinda of a reveal Jutsu. You find a body, a young body puree you spirit into it and make it your own." Tobirama couldn't keep the look of disgust off of his face at what was said. "I was using my familiar form until now because I wanted our reunion to be a nice nostalgic one, Sensei." Sarutobi glared at him. "Growing old is a sad and empty thing. I only have to look at you to be reminded of that."

"Sick, twisted freak of nature," the younger silver haired Senju growled.

"You will die here old man," Orochimaru told him. "While I have moved onto a new stronger body. Of course, I must thank you and all of the Leaf Village for preparing my next body so well."

Itama and Sarutobi let out a gasp each as they caught on.

"Now I understand," the Third said. "It's Uchiha Sasuke."

"Exactly," Orochimaru stated. "You guessed it. It's Sasuke that I want."

"So, you've mastered a Jutsu that preserve your soul in the bodies of others," Sarutobi summarized. "How many bodies has it been already? How many faces?"

"Hmm, two or three perhaps," answered Orochimaru. "But, I'll wait for Sasuke till he's ripped up a bit and then when he's been raised and trained to my likely." The snake laughed before he/she glanced over to Itama. "Of course, I can't pass up the opportunity to get my hands on a Senju child or two."

The Second snapped his head over to the younger male next to him to see him stiffen in shock and horror. This had Tobirama realized that these two Senju children were to have never been known about until they were ready to become ninjas of Konoha.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU FOUND OUT ABOUT THEM?!" Itama yelled in anger.

His wife and him had worked hard to keep the two youngest Senjus going as far as the have an at home birth even though they knew tha danger of such a thing. All the Snake Sennin did was laugh while the three ANBU outside gasp in shock that the Senju Clan Head and his wife had children.

"How could I not?" he/she asked. "Especially when your eldest Son seems to have taken after the First Hokage." The freak licked his lips before he smirked gleefully. "I can only imagine how strong they'll be when their older. The two ideal bodies."

Itama growled as his Killing Intent sky rocketed making the three ANBUs and the Sound Four shiver while the Second and Third Hokages remained unaffected.

"If you ever go anywhere near or lay a hand on them Orochimaru then you can bet that Hamako and I will send your sorry ass to HELL EVEN IF IT KILLS US IN THE PROCESS!" Itama warned while yelling the last part.

All the freak of nature did was laugh before turning back to his Sensei.

"So, tell me which face you would prefer me to wear?" Orochimaru asked him. "Perhaps it'll be easier for you to look upon a familiar face as you die." Orochimaru's original face was back in place. "Cursing your brief wasted life."

The First Hokage placed his hand into the snake sign and more wood came from the roof forcing the Second and Itama to dodge them.

"LORD HOKAGE!" Itama and one of the ANBUs yelled in worry.

"You really shouldn't let your guard down Sensei. That's your problem you've always been naive."

"You should take your own advice Orochimaru," a growl was heard from behind the First and to left side of the snake.

"What?" the snake asked as he looked in time to see the younger Senju repeat what he did with the Second Hokage on the First. "NO!"

Hashirama's eyes blinked before he looked behind him at the silver haired teen that looked like a younger version of his Brother. The two of them then join Tobirama off to the side to watch what was going on though he did glance at the young silver haired male.

"Why does he look like a younger version of you, Tobirama?" the First asked as he looked at his younger Brother.

"All I know is that he is from two clans," the Second answered. "And that he has a wife along with two children."

"So, who are you, kid?" Hashirama asked as the brothers looked at him.

Itama let out a sigh as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"I am Senju Itama, the Senju Clan Head," answered the younger one of the three.

The Senju Brothers stared at him in shock before the Second's eyes narrowed.

"Which of us are you descended from?" Tobirama asked.

A pair of pale wine red eyes locked onto his own while a silver eyebrow was raised.

"I thought that you would have already had that figured out, Sofu-sama (One of two ways to say Grandfather)," the younger silver haired male answered.

The Second Hokage nodded his head as his suspicion was confirmed before it hit him like a ton of bricks that Itama's eldest child has his Brother's bloodline limit.

"Tobirama, what's wrong?" Hashirama asked as he saw disbelief flash through his younger Brother's eyes.

"I'll tell you later, Nii-sama," Tobirama answered with a sigh.

Itama smirked as he figured out that his Grandfather had caught onto the fact that his eldest Great-Grandson had the Wood Style Kekkei Genkai.

"What's wrong with you?" Enma was heard asking. "This isn't like you."

"I'm sorry," Sarutobi apologized. "Those eyes always with malice and ambition hidden just behind them. Almost hidden. I had seen it, but pretended not to notice. Your strength, your abilities, you're the sort of student that comes along once every generation. It was a time of war and darkness, we had need of ninja like you. I thought...I wanted to believe that I had found the one worthy of succeeding me. You're right...I was naive. It was my weakness then that brings to us all these troubles now." They all watched the Third as he narrowed his eyes. "Now I'll correct my mistake and bury you once and for all!" He placed his hand on of the many Adamantine Nyoi. "It's time to end this!"

The rest of them all disappeared leaving Sarutobi standing there.

"It's too late now!" Orochimaru told him.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Sarutobi intoned while making the hand sign before two Clones appeared next to him.

"No," Itama breathed. "Shadow Clanes?" This had the First two Hokages looking at him. "He's going to exhausted what little Chakra he has left."

They looked back at the Third, the one they both trained together, so that he was ready to take on the Hokage Title.

"You'll only shorten your life Sensei," laughed Orochimaru. "I think that your impassions to getting the batter of you."

'Could it be?' Enma thought. 'He is...'

"No, he can't be thinking of using that Jutsu...could he?" the younger male Senju asked himself softly.

"Mi, I, Hitsuji, U, Inu, Ne, Tori, Uma, Mi," Sarutobi listed the hand signs as he moved his hands through them before clapping them together.

"Yes," Enma said. "Those sequence of hand signs. I knew it."

"Shit," the younger Senju cursed under his breath.

The First and Second Hokages could only stare at a figure that they alone could see in surprise and slight horror.

'So, it's just like the Fourth Hokage said,' thought Sarutobi as he looked behind him. 'This is the reaper. The face of death, invisible to all, but the one, who cast the jutsu, and...' He glanced over to his presuccessors. 'Those already died.'

"Whatever you are planning it's already to late," Orochimaru told him. "It's over. I've won. The Leaf Village will fall."

"Your forgetting that the Leaf Village is my home," Sarutobi informed him. "And as Hokage, I am in trusted with my home's protection. I am head of the household, the central pillar, he, who destroys my home, must first destroy me. And I warn it will not be easy."

"I see," Orochimaru cackled before he preformed hand signs. "Genjutsu: Infinite Darkness Jutsu!"

Itama sweatdropped when a growl come the Second Hokage's throat.

'It would seem that Sofu-sama does not like his jutsus being used against the village,' he thought as he felt the KI coming from the man. 'Not that I can blame him at all.'

"What nonsense," stated the Snake Sennin. "In the grand scheme of time your just a trivial foot note in the brief history of the cluster of huts called the Leaf Village."

The younger Senju felt anger at Orochimaru's words and what he called Konoha though he was unaware that he was leaking Killing Intent which made the two Brothers to look at him. Tobirama placed a hand on the younger silver haired male making said male to look at him in surprise.

"Calm yourself, Itama," he told him firmly. "You are not strong enough to face this Orochimaru, yet."

"I know," Itama stated as they heard Sarutobi let out a grant knowing that he was being attacked. "I am aware that I am not ready to face Orochimaru, Sofu-sama."

"In time the Hokage Faces will crumble and worn down to nothing," the Snake Sennin stated making the three Senjus to look back.

"You never understood that it is far more then a cluster of huts," Sarutobi informed him. "It is a place where ever year, Shinobi are born, raised, grow old, fight, and die to protect their home. These people are precious to me. We share a home, we share a life, and even though we may not share ties of blood...they are precious. They are my family!"

"A pillar of your village?" asked Orochimaru with a cackle. "A pillar full of termites and rot. I don't have to knock you down, your already falling."

"If I do fall then you still will fail," the Third told him. "I am only one of a long line. I carry this title in trust of the Hokages that came before and those, who will come after. I am the Third Hokage. You can't stop it by destroying me. A new and stronger Hokage will take my place becoming the pillar, roofs, and walls, who will defend the village! Now Orochimaru! Get ready for I am about to perform my Jutsu that even you haven't seen before." They all heard him clap his hands together. "Behold! Sealing Jutsu: Reaper Death Seal!"


	4. 3: Reaper Death Seal!

**_3: Forbidden Secret Technique: Reaper Death Seal!_**

 ** _Minata Namikaze:_** ** _T_** ** _he disclaimer: I do not own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura wouldn't be a useless fan girl in pre-shippuden and Naruto would have his Father's smarts while keeping his Mother's personality and knows about seals and how to use to them. I do, however, own_** ** _do, however, own Senju Itama the 2, Senju Hamako formerly of the Uzumaki and Namikaze Clans, and Senju Torirama the 2 and Kaito, the sons of Itama and Hamako_** ** _._** **_Remember to Read and Review to let_** ** _me_** ** _know what you think._** ** _Also if_** ** _you_** ** _don't like_** ** _any_** ** _twist_** ** _that_** ** _I might make then stop reading and find something else to read plus don't leave_** ** _a_** ** _review that's a flame or I will block you._** ** _Ja ne!_**

...My Line...

 ** _17 almost 18-years-old, Senju Hamako formerly of two different Clans, who hails from the Namikaze Clan on her Father's side and the Uzumaki Clan on her Mother's side, and 20 to 21-year-old, Senju Itama, who hails from the Senju Clan on his Father's side and the Uzumaki Clan on his Mother's side, are both Jonin level Ninjas of Konohagakure no Sato. Senju Itama is also the husband of Senju Hamako and father two Sons. The two of them find themselves fighting to protect their home village in an invasion and then Hamako helping Jiraiya and to her surprise Senju Tobirama with training her younger Brother, Uzumaki Naruto all while raising their two sons and Heirs. Well they stay sane or not?_**

 ** _Original Senju Male Character(s)/Original Uzumaki Female Character(s)_**

...My Line...

'A jutsu that I haven't seen?' Orochimaru thought in shock.

'I've got to hurry,' thought Sarutobi. 'This darkness is dangerous.'

"Well, must I make you show it to me?" growled Orochimaru when it seemed like nothing happened before attacking the clones and the original. "What's the matter?" The Third fall to the ground. "Are you going to allow me to pumple you to death? Are you going to show me this jutsu or not?"

'Hurry, hurry,' the Third chanted as the Reaper got ready before he coughed up some blood when it felt like something had enter his back making him to look at it. "Finally it's done. And not a minute to soon."

"Ah, what's wrong?" Orochimaru asked with mock concern. "Your wheeling from fatigue already?"

'Now all that's left is to catch hold of him,' the Third thought as his clones ran forward to find the Snake.

The clones working together managed to force Orochimaru to let go of the Genjutsu.

'The darkness has vanished,' he thought in shock. 'This is bad.'

"SARUTOBI!" both Enma and Itama yelled.

The First and Second Hokages could do nothing, but look on knowing that this was Sarutobi's fight. They then turned their gaze upon the younger male, who stood next to them, when he turned to look at the ANBU outside of the barrier.

"Go!" he ordered them. "See to it that the Fire Daimyo and the other nobles are unharmed. And if they are then go lend aid to those still fighting. DRIVE THE ENEMY OUT OF OUR VILLAGE!"

"Hai, Lord Itama!" the three all coursed together before they vanished.

Hashirama smiled as he saw the beginnings of a leader, of a Hokage in his Brother's descendent. Both Senju Brothers looked eyes with each other and knew that they would be staying a bit longer if only to make sure that their Village could stand on it own feet after this. Of course, they also wanted to get to know Itama and the others of the Senju Clan especially the children plus they wanted to hear about how things have been since their deaths. Outside of the barrier they all could hear the cries of those killed, some from the Leaf while others were from the Sound and Sand village.

"You sacrifice your people," the Third stated sadly as he thought back to when he was a genin and to what the two former Hokages told him. "You were meant to guide them. Not toy with them as if they were dolls."

"Are you finish Sensei?" Orochimaru asked. "Have we had enough of this nonsense yet Sensei?"

"The people put their faith in you!" growled Sarutobi as his Shadow Clones vanished. "Enma come!"

The three Senjus on the side lines watched as the two of them fought before the Third sent the Long Grass Sword flying.

"I've got him!" Enma called out as the staff lengthen while his hand and arm appeared from it.

"Strinking Shadow Snakes!"

"Damn you!" Enma growled as the snakes all held him prisoner.

The Senjus took a step forward though they all stopped when the Third appeared in front of Orochimaru and grabbed a hold of him.

"Time to finish this!" Sarutobi stated.

'What is this I feel?' Orochimaru thought as he shook. 'This is bad!'

Itama noticing the sword lift up moved to intercept it as Enma transformed back, however, the Senju Brothers grabbed hold of him.

"Now die!" both the Third and the Snake Sannin growled.

"SARUTOBI!" the younger Senju yelled as he tried to break his ancestors' hold.

They all stared in shock when the sword managed to pierced the Third though Enma kept it from going any further.

"Why didn't you dodge it, old man?" Orochimaru asked.

"There was no need," Sarutobi answered. "The one, who cast the Reaper Death Seal, in order to send his enemy's soul to oblivion must sacrifice his own life for it to work. It's a jutsu with a heavy price."

Orochimaru went to form a hand sign only to freeze up.

'I can't use my jutsu,' he thought in shock.

"There was no need to dodge the blade," the Third stated. "My fate is sealed. It is a jutsu of the great hero, who once saved, this village. Once the seal is complete I will die, but I will die knowing that I have taken you with me!"

"So then," gasped Orochimaru. "This is the jutsu that sealed the Nine-Tailed Fox Spirit."

This took the First and Second Hokages by surprise especially when Itama looked down.

"Inch by inch your soul will be dragged out of you," informed Sarutobi. "And sealed forever!"

'My body,' thought Orochimaru in shock and fear. 'I can't make it move.'

"In another moment or two, you'll be able to see it," the Third told him. "It's nearly half way out. You'll be able to say a least far well to your soul, but not to your suffering. For those souls, who are sealed by this jutsu, are doomed to suffer for eternity in the stomach of the of the reaper never to rest in peace. There souls of the sealed and the sealer are forever intertwined, bound together by hatred locked seedless combat till the end of time."

"What is that thing?" he asked as they all knew the moment that fear came to the Snake Sannin's eyes, he was able to see the reaper. "That thing is the reaper?" Before he glared at the Third. "You old fool! You think that I'll just stand here like a frightened child and do nothing!" The three Senjus watched as the sword moved further even though Enma was trying to keep it still. "Hurry up Sensei and die."

'To have come this far...far,' thought Sarutobi as the two of them panted. 'To have his cursed Soul in my hands and not have the strength to finish it. This decrypted old body is it not enough that I am prepared to die.'

'You might have succeeded if you have been perhaps 10 years younger,' thought Orochimaru as he moved his fingers.

"Sarutobi," Enma growled. "Kill him now. Cause if you do not...the village is finished. Doomed! Do you understand!?"

"Hai, I...understand," Sarutobi answered him.

It was like a tug of war with them and all the three Senjus could do was watch it.

"Never," growled Orochimaru as he felt his soul being pulled even more. "Foolish old man." The two shinobis continued with the tug of war. "Hurry up and die, you withered old buzzer! Put yourself out of your misery!"

"I told you before that we will both die here," Sarutobi stated.

"Fool!" Orochimaru yelled as he and Enma struggled with the sword. "You will never do it! Let it go!"

"No!" the Third yelled back. "I will not let go until I have pulled your wretched soul from your body!"

'Not much time,' the Snake Sannin thought as he looked at the reaper though he let out scream. "I'll grant you this Sensei, your very persistent." He moved his fingers again only this time the sword doesn't move. "Why doesn't it move? Why are you so hard to kill, you old buzzer?!"

"Have you forgotten already Orochimaru?" Sarutobi asked in return. "I told you before that the Village Hidden in the Leaves is my home and I am the central pillar of that home!"

"A pillar?" asked the freak of nature. "You are nothing, but a rotten old stick that's about to fall!"

"As long as there is one villager, who would fight for his friends," Sarutobi went on. "Lay down his life for his fellows then this pillar will stand and the village will survive!"

"We shall see," growled Orochimaru.

"Don't underestimate the Hokage!"

"It can't be," gasped the Snake Sannin. "Impossible. You must have used up almost all of your chakra by now!"

"That is not how you measure strength," lectured Sarutobi. "True strength comes from more then Chakra."

'This is taking to long,' Itama thought as he narrowed his eyes. 'What is the Third waiting for?'

'He still has my arms,' thought the Snake. 'I can't use any of my jutsu.' He then looked at the Third. "Don't you think that it's about time you took a rest, old man?"

"I won't let this village be swallowed up by your ambition," the Third told him in answer.

"Nothing can stop my ambition," Orochimaru told him. "You are going to die here. I don't care if you are Third Hokage, your nothing, but a withered old fool. You honestly believe that you have the strength to stop me now!" Itama and Tobirama both growled under their breaths. "Do you have any idea what is befalling your precious village? Even as we speak many of the Sand Village and even my own men have made their presence known." This time Hashirama could be heard growling under his breath as well. "It won't be long before your people have been annihilated down to every last woman and child. The Hidden Leaf Village will cease to exist."

"For all of your conning you still don't get it," Sarutobi stated. "Do you, Orochimaru? Do not underestimate the Shinobi of this Village!"

The Third looked over at the ANBU Commander, who had raised a finger to his communicator, that he had around his neck with the earpiece in his right ear.

" _Phase Two has been completed Commander_ ," ANBU Captain Cat's voice was heard.

"Than it's time to launch Phase Three," Itama ordered. "Get these fools out of the village by any means necessary!"

"Never mind the odds the Leaf Shinobi are up against they will lay down their lives for this village," the Third Hokage gasped out. "How little you understand. Mastering every jutsu will not give you surpassable strength." The First and Second Hokages glanced at the younger silver haired Senju. "It was one of my first lessons. It's not until you have protected someone precious to you that the true strength of the Shinobi can emerge!" The Third coughed up blood. "Alright then. You and I both know that I don't have the strength left to rip the rest of your soul from it's shell. You and I both know that. And yet, your ambitions end here and now."

"This isn't over!" yelled Orochimaru. "There is no stopping my ambition!"

"You have more of an obsession this need to drown yourself in jutsu and for this transgression you shall be punished!" Sarutobi told him. "I'll shall take away all of the jutsu that you hold so dear!"

"What did you say?" asked Orochimaru angrily. "Impossible! You wouldn't dare!"

To Itama's surprise both Orochimaru and Sarutobi fall back away from each other.

"The Seal is set!" the Third stated before the eight trigram seal appeared on his stomach.

"My...my arms," Orochimaru groaned in pain as his hands turned purple.

"There you have it," the Third informed him. "Your arms are useless to you know. And without those arms, you'll never form another hand sign. Ninjutsu is forever out of your reach. Your loathsome dreams of crushing this village...dies here!"

"You feeble old man!" yelled Orochimaru in outrage. "Give me back my arms!"

"Your foolishness is unparalleled Orochimaru," Sarutobi stated. "My one regret is that I couldn't take you with me. Farwell disciple. May we meet again in the next world."

"SARUTOBI/SARU!" all three Senjus yelled.

"You decrypted old man!" Orochimaru yelled as the Third's eyes started to close. "How dare you! How dare you take my Jutsu from me!"

'When the tree leaves dance, one shall find flames while the Fire Shadow shall illuminate the Village and tree leaves shall bud a new,' was Sarutobi's last thought before dying as he body fall sideways with a smile on his face.

"LORD HOKAGE!" Itama shouted as he shot forward in time to catch his Hokage's body while falling to his knees. 'Sarutobi.' He then looked up at the Third's summons as he crawled closer. "Lord Enma?"

"Sarutobi..." the monkey mumbled. 'Let me remove the blade.' He then reached out and pulled the said blade from his summoner's body. 'A fitting end for one, who had mastered the way of the Shinobi.' Enma than looked at the silver haired teen. 'But, you managed to pass your Will of Fire and Shinobi Way onto the new generations just like the Second with you.'

The three Senjus watched as Enma and the sword vanished before looking back at the Third.

"My arms feel like they are on fire," they heard Orochimaru mumbled.

All three growled as they turned their heads towards the snake.

"Lord Orochimaru!" one of the Sound Ninjas yelled.

"Our mission has failed," the Snake stated. "Release the barrier. Take me back!"

"Right," all four Sound Ninjas agreed. "Release!"

They all watched as the barrier fall before the Sound Four appeared and grabbed Orochimaru then left.

"Shouldn't we follow them?" the First asked as he looked at his younger Brother.

"Let them go for now," Itama answered instead making the two former Hokages to look at him. "I'll make sure that Orochimaru is put down for good the next he appears."

"What about us?" Tobirama asked. "He was the one to summon us from the pure world."

"The seals that I use to free you two from his control allows you more freedom as if those bodies are you own." Itama explained as he looked at them. "If you wish to stay for a while longer then go ahead."

The Senju Brothers looked at each other before nodding having already made up their minds.

"We'll stay until Orochimaru is put down," Hashirama informed him.

"Indeed," Tobirama seconded his Brother.

A small smile came to the Second's Grandson's face before he nodded his head.

"ITAMA!" a voice was heard calling.

The three Senjus looked over to see the redhead from before running over to them. Itama placed the Third's body down gently before he stood up and moved away just in time as the redhead slammed right into him.

"Hamako," he breathed softly as he held her close to him.

"Are you alright?" she asked as she pulled back a bit.

Tobirama and Hashirama stood back and watched as the two of them before looking over to each other.

"I'm fine," the Senju answered her with soft smile.

The two of them then looked at the Third Hokage's body as the others all showed and gathered though they did stare at the First and Second in awe before glancing at their Hokage.

"What are we going to do?" Kakashi asked.

"Gather up our died and send them to the morgue," Itama ordered in the form of an answer. "Though make sure that you take our wounded to the hospital if any are still alive."

Everyone there nodded their heads before the Toad Sage, Jiraiya stepped forward.

"I'll take sensei's body to the morgue myself," he told them.

"Are you sure, Sensei?" Hamako asked having been taken under his wing after she made Chunin.

"I am, Hama-chan," Jiraiya answered with a nod.

"Very well," the silver haired teen sighed.

Jiraiya smiled at his Goddaughter and her husband before picking up the Third and then using the body flicker to leave. The Jonins and Special Jonins along with the ANBU minus Hamako and Itama all left to carry out the Senju's orders. With a look at the reanimated Hokages, the two teens quickly left as well though Tobirama and Hashirama followed them.

...My Line...

The four shinobi appeared at the Senju Clan Compound where they walked in after Itama brought down the barrier he had put up around it. Hamako had rushed ahead of them towards the main house where two young boys no older then three appeared in the doorway with a horse size black wolf right behind them.

"TOU-SAN! KAA-CHAN!" both of them yelled before running to meet their Mother.

Hashirama stared at the two young children in shocked awe while his Brother watched softly as the two parents showered their children with love. The two brothers noticed that one took after his Father with his silver hair though he had dark blue eyes like his mother while the other was the opposite what with red hair and pale wine red eyes. The new Senju Brothers took after their parents equally in looks, but the two of them had the face markings of their Father and Great-Grandfather.

"Ojii-sama (Polite way of saying Uncle), Sofu-sama," Itama's voice broke them out of their thoughts. "I would like you both to meet the two newest Senjus." The former Hokages walked over to them as the two children looked at them in wonder. "My children."

"Amazing," Hashirama gashed. "What are their names?"

"Well..." Itama trailed off while looking at his wife.

"First allow me to introduce myself to you both," the red haired female told them.

"Go ahead," Tobirama nodded.

"I am Senju Hamako formerly of both the Uzumaki and Namikaze Clans," she informed them. "I am also the eldest child and only daughter to the former Fourth Hokage, Namikaze Minato and his wife, the former Uzumaki Clan Head, Uzumaki Kushina."

"That would make you the new Uzumaki and Namikaze Clan Head," Tobirama stated.

"No, just the Uzumaki Clan," she answered. "You see, I have a younger Brother, who takes after my Father in looks and thus he was named Heir to the Namikaze, but because my Father made enemies of the whole Stone Village in Tsuchi no Kuni (The Land of Earth). He doesn't know and I am can't tell him until he can prove he can protect himself."

"Does the village know about you though?" Hashirama asked.

"No, the fact that I am his daughter was kept in the dark since I was born," she answered while she shook her head.

"So, what are their names?" the First asked as he looked back at the children.

"Well, this one," Hamako said as she placed a kiss on her red haired son's cheek. "Is Uzumaki Kaito, who is my heir."

"Oh, I see," Hashirama said while nodding his head. "That's a good idea." He then looked over at the two silver haired males. "And I am guess the one your holding is the Senju Clan Heir."

"Hai," Itama nodded his head.

"What did you two name him?" Tobirama asked.

The two parents looked at each other with smiles before looking back at the two Hokage Brothers.

"His name is Senju Tobirama the 2," Hamako answered.

The Second Hokage could only stare in shock at that.

"We decided to name him after you, Sofu-sama," Itama added.

Hashirama looked over at his Brother, who he could tell was feeling a little touched, at what he was told.

"Well, this is going to be awkward," the First said making them all to look at him. "We'll need to find away to address the two of them."

"Well, what do you know," the Second intoned. "You can use that mind of yours."

Itama, Hamako, and the Second sweatdropped as Hashirama bent down with a rain cloud over his head while drawing a tree on the ground. Though the two 3-year-olds and wolf were laughing as they found it funny.

"He really does do that," Hamako deadpan. "And here I thought that what Lady Mito wrote in her journals was a joke." She then shook her head. "I will never doubt them again."

"I second that," Itama nodded in agreement this had the older Tobirama looking slightly amused at what they said. "Well, we have been calling our oldest, Tobi-chan."

Hashirama shot up to stand while nodding his head.

"That could work," he agreed. "Of course, I have no doubt that you'll address my Brother as Grandfather."

"Hai," Itama agreed before the two parents then turned to the wolf.

"Arigato (Thank you), Ookamimaru," Hamako thanked him.

"You can return to your pack now, Ookamimaru," the silver haired teen told him.

"Of course," the wolf said. "I was happy to watch them."

Ookamimaru then vanish in a poof of smoke leaving the group of them standing there.


	5. 4: Return of the Morning Mist!

**_4: Return of the Morning Mist!_**

 ** _T_** ** _he disclaimer: I do not own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura wouldn't be a useless fan girl in pre-shippuden and Naruto would have his Father's smarts while keeping his Mother's personality and knows about seals and how to use to them. I do, however, own_** ** _do, however, own Senju Itama the 2, Senju Hamako formerly of the Uzumaki and Namikaze Clans, and Senju Torirama the 2 and Kaito, the sons of Itama and Hamako_** **_Remember to Read and Review to let_** ** _me_** ** _know what you think._** ** _Also if_** ** _you_** ** _don't like_** ** _any_** ** _twist_** ** _that_** ** _I might make then stop reading and find something else to read plus don't leave_** ** _a_** ** _review that's a flame or I will block you._** ** _Ja ne!_**

...My Line...

 ** _17 almost 18-years-old, Senju Hamako formerly of two different Clans, who hails from the Namikaze Clan on her Father's side and the Uzumaki Clan on her Mother's side, and 20 to 21-year-old, Senju Itama, who hails from the Senju Clan on his Father's side and the Uzumaki Clan on his Mother's side, are both Jonin level Ninjas of Konohagakure no Sato. Senju Itama is also the husband of Senju Hamako and father two Sons. The two of them find themselves fighting to protect their home village in an invasion and then Hamako helping Jiraiya and to her surprise Senju Tobirama with training her younger Brother, Uzumaki Naruto all while raising their two sons and Heirs. Well they stay sane or not?_**

 ** _Original Senju Male Character(s)/Original Uzumaki Female Character(s)_**

...My Line...

 ** _(A Week Later!)_**

Itama stood outside the door of the main house while holding his oldest Son as his Grandfather and Granduncle stood next to him waiting for the last two. Hamako walked out the door holding their youngest as all of them were dressed in black color clothing. All of the adults looked at each other before looking up at the skies to see the clouds rolled over head.

"We should go," the silver haired teen said.

The others all nodded their heads before the group walked for the grates surrounding the Senju Compound.

...My Line...

The Senjus all stood together behind the genin and an academy student on top of the Hokage Tower to pay their respect to those, who had fallen in the invasion. Itama turned his eyes to the skies once again when it started to rain before looking forward.

"It's raining," Yuhi Kurenai stated as she had also looked up.

"Even the heavens weep," Sarutobi Asuma added.

"We are gathered here to remember and honor not only the Third Hokage, but all those, who sacrifice themselves in this battle, for our village to survive," the Elder Homura said.

Itama handed over the dark blue eyed 3-year-old to the Second before walking over to one of the Genin and the academy student.

"Takato, Konohamaru," he spoke softly.

'Why?' Naruto thought. 'Why did someone, so good have to die? Why?' Blue eyes then looked over at Konohamaru, who was sobbing, to see his Brother-in-Law pull the two brothers into an embrace as Umino Iruka, an academy teacher, placed a hand on the younger of the two's shoulder. The Second and First watched as the two teachers tried to provide comfort to the two siblings before the Genin all moved to placed white flowers on the altars. 'It's a Shinobi rule never show your feelings. Keep your mind on the mission no matter what. No matter how much your hurting inside you can't shade a tear.'

It wasn't long till everyone had placed a flower with the Senjus being last. As Itama placed the flower he had with the others memories of when he was younger and showed to have his Grandfather's high affinity for the Water Element. The Third had then taken him under his wing to him the Shinobi Way and Will of Fire that the Second had done for him. With a sigh he turned to rejoin the others though he did place a hand on his only genin student's head making him to look up at the silver haired jonin.

"Sensei?" he asked.

"I'm not going to say that the pain will go away cause it doesn't, but it will get better as time goes on," Itama told him softly. "However, for now take three days off of training to spend with your uncle and Brother, but when those three days are up...expect to be worked to the ground." He looked over at Asuma, who gave a nod of his head, before he looked back at his student. "Because I will not go easy on you, Saru."

"Hai, Sensei," Takato told him with a small smile.

With a nod towards the Genin, he walked towards his family before turning to face the altar.

"Iruka-sensei," Naruto spoked up. "Why do they do it? Why do people risk their lives for other people?"

"Well, when someone passes away it's the end," Iruka started to explain. "His past and future, all the dreams that he once had. They disappear along with him, this is true even if he should die in battle as so many have as Hayate did. All the ties that bind him to the living are severed...all, but one. The most important of all...people. Parents, siblings, friends, lovers...the people that are important to him. And these people, who are left behind, are joined together by a great circle by their shared with memories of him. A circle of trust, friendship, and sacrifice grows larger and stranger as time passes. It's hard to explain it...we remain in the circle together...we have no choice...it's important to us."

"So, we do it because we have to," Naruto sighed. "I get it. Sort of. Still I'm sad he's gone."

"Thank of how sad it would be if he died for nothing?" Kakashi asked him. "But, he left us something priceless. Don't worry. You'll understand one of these days."

"Hey, give me some credit that much I get," the blonde Uzumaki stated.

"The rain it stopped," Haruno Sakura, a pinkette Genin, said as she looked over Uchiha Sasuke.

The Senjus all looked up at the sky to see the clouds move away to reveal the sun shining brightly. The four adults moved over to the two elders while the two parents were holding their sons in their arms.

"Koharu, Homura," the Second greeted.

"Sensei," the two greeted back.

The two then looked at the younger two and got a surprise at the sight of the twins.

"Are they..." the female elder Koharu started, but trailed off.

"Hai," Hamako answered the unfinished question with a nod.

"What are their names?" Homura asked.

The First and Second looked over at them with small smiles.

"Their names are Senju Tobirama the 2 and Uzumaki Kaito," Hamako answered with a smile. "The redhead is Kaito and thus my heir."

"While the dark blue eyed, silver haired child is Tobirama the 2 and thus my heir," Itama finished.

Koharu moved over to place hand on each 3-year-olds heads with a small smile at seeing that her Sensei's legacy continues.

"Why are we now only learning of them?" Homura asked. "And did Sarutobi know?"

"Sarutobi knew along with Tsunade-itoko, Shizune, Jiraiya, and Uzumaki Naruto," Itama answered. "And the reason why no one else knew is because we didn't went them to be known until they were ready to become Genin of the Leaf, but Orochimaru somehow found out about them."

Koharu looked at the Honorable Grandson of the Second in worry.

"He knows about them?" she asked. "How?"

"We don't know seeing as they weren't born in the Leaf Hospital, but at the main house with Shizune and Tsunade being the midwives," Hamako answered. "But, Itama told me that he has an unhealthy interest in them."

Homura and Koharu looked at each other at hearing this before looking back at the Senju Family.

"We will do what we can to help protect them," Homura told them.

"Hai, as they are the legacies of Sensei," Koharu added as she looked at the said man. "And we'll be damned before we allow that snake to get his hands on them."

The Second gave a nod of his head in thanks while Itama and Hamako smiled at them.

"Can you also keep their existences from Danzo for a little while longer?" the silver haired Jonin asked.

"Hai, but why?" Koharu asked looking confused.

She wasn't the only one either as the former Hokage Brothers also looked confused.

"Because, Hamako and I do not trust him as far as a civilian can throw him," the Senju Clan Head answered. "That is to say not at all." He glanced at his Granduncle and Grandfather from the corner of his eyes. "He has tried multiple times when I was younger to force me to join his Root ANBU." He turned his eyes back to the two elders. "And you know what kind of training they go through."

The two former teammates narrowed their eyes in anger as it became clear to them of the reasons why.

"It's not just that either," Hamako spoke up. "He is also the reason why Shisui was killed before he could use the Kotoamatsukami on the Uchiha Clan."

"Isn't the Kotoamatsukami a Mangekyou Sharingan technique?" Hashirama asked confused.

"Hai," all four living adults answered with a nod.

"Shisui was of the Uchiha Clan and the Grandson of Uchiha Kagami," Itama informed them.

"Why did this Shisui wanted to use the Kotoamatsukami on his own clan for?" Tobirama asked looking very confused.

"It's best if it's explained where no one can hear us," his Grandson told him. "We do not know, who is listening in."

The former Hokages nodded their heads before the Senjus left to head back the compound where Koharu and Homura where to meet them later to help explain what has happened since their deaths.

...My Line...

 ** _(Three Days Later!)_**

Three days after the funeral, one could find Itama with Sarutobi Takato out in the training grounds as he followed through with his promise though his Grandfather, the Second, was off to the side watching the training session.

"It must be a Senju thing to train a Sarutobi," he heard his Brother said as he walked up to him.

"Indeed," the Second agreed. "Just as calling the Sarutobi, Saru must be."

"So, it would seem," the First agreed with him.

"How are the twins and Hamako doing today?" Tobirama asked as he looked at his Brother.

"Their fine," Hashirama answered. "Hamako has started them on learning to read and write. She also informed me that their physical training won't start until their 5, but she does want to start on their fuinjutsu training soon."

Tobirama looked back at his Grandson and Takato as he thought over what he was told.

"That's not a bad idea plus with them being of Uzumaki blood it'll be easy for them," he agreed/added.

"Alright, that's enough with the physical training, Saru!" Itama was heard calling out. "Now come over here, so we can see what your actual elemental affinity is."

"Hai, Itama-sensei," the Sarutobi agreed as he rushed over to stand in front of the said Senju while the two former Hokages watched the silver haired teen pull out two pieces of paper and held one out to Takato. "What is this Sensei?"

"This is called Chakra Paper," Itama answered. "It helps one find out their affinity." The young Sarutobi looked down at the paper that he held in awe. "Now if the paper ignite and turned to ash then it's fire, if it splits in two then it's wind, wrinkled then it's lighting, if the paper turns to dirt and crumbles away it means that it's earth, and finally if the paper comes damps that would mean that it's water." He makes that he has Takato's full attention. "Got it so fare?" The young Sarutobi nodded his head. "Now watch." Itama pushed his chakra into the paper where all of the paper minus a small sliver became so damp that it turned into water while what was left wrinkled. "As you can see, my main affinity is water while my secondary is lighting."

"Sensei," Takato spoke up.

"You have a question Saru?" he asked.

"Why did part of the paper turn into actual water?" the young Genin asked.

Tobirama cackled from where he was sitting with Hashirama, who looked as amused as his Brother. Both student and teacher looked over at them though Takato raised an eyebrow in question.

"It's because your Sensei, Itama, has a high affinity to water," the Second answered instead. "It's something that he inherited from me. You see, having such a high water affinity makes it easy to pull water out of the air without using chakra to create it..." A slight smile came to his face. "And yes, Itama and I can even pull water out of the air in a desert."

A look of awe came to the young Sarutobi's face as he looked back and forth from his Sensei to the Second.

"Sofu-sama is correct," Itama informed with a nod as his student turned back to him. "Now push your chakra into the paper." All three Senjus watched as the young Genin did as he was told and pushed some of his chakra into the paper he was holding and it didn't take for it to react. Half of it crumbled into dirt while the half of the other piece ignited and turned to ashes. "Looks like your main affinity is earth with a slightly equal affinity to fire as a secondary."

"I can help him with learning how to use earth," Hashirama said as he walked up.

"Really, Ojii-sama?" Itama asked in surprise.

Takato looked back at forth between the two just as surprised as his Sensei.

"Hai," the First answered with a nod. "It's the least I can do for Hiruzen's Eldest Grandson."

The two of them then turned towards the Genin.

"What do you say, Saru?" the silver haired teen asked.

The young Genin snapped to attention.

"It would be honor," he answered as he bowed at the waist.

The First laughed with a bright smile before looking over to his Brother.

"What about you, Tobirama?" he asked.

The Second let out a sigh even though he didn't need air anymore.

"I was actually looking into help train Uzumaki Naruto," Tobirama answered. "I have already spoken to his Sister and Jonin Sensei about it. I'll be training him alongside the Toad Sage, Jiraiya to get him ready to face off against these Akatsuki members."

Itama narrowed his eyes at the mention of the Akatsukis before running a hand though his hair.

"You might want to make sure that Jiraiya doesn't have Naruto focus on just the Kyuubi's chakra," the younger Senju informed him.

"Don't worry I won't," the Second nodded as he stood up.

"Also, you should know that Naruto can use the Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Itama called out.

The Second stopped before looking over his shoulder.

"How many can he make?"

At that question Itama let out a snort that sounded like a laugh.

"He's an Uzumaki on top of being a Jinchuuriki," Itama stated. "And because of this his chakra levels could reveal a kage at this age and it is only increasing as it goes along. So, what do you think?"

Both the First and Second Hokages looked at each other before looking back the Senju Clan Head, who had raised a silver eyebrow at them.

"Somewhere around a 1000," Hashirama answered.

"Got it in one," Itama nodded his head. "Also, Naruto hopes to be Hokage one day. So, having him study politics as well would be a good way to go." A grin came to the younger Senju's face. "Besides, who better to teach him what it truly means to be Hokage then a former Hokage, himself."

The two Senjus Brothers looked at him in surprise before Tobirama gained a thoughtful look on his face and then nodded his head.

"I can work with that," he stated before walking out of the training grounds.

Hashirama grinned as he could tell that his younger Brother was a bit flustered at what was said.

"Let's get to work," the First said as he clapped a hand on his Grandnephew's shoulder.

"Hai."

...My Line...

After they both had dismissed Takato for the day, Itama and Hashirama walked through the village as Hamako wanted her husband to pick up gracery for two months. This also allowed the First Hokage to get a look around the village to see how much it has grown and develop. As they walked the civilians and shinobis alike stopped and stared though some bowed with a greeting for their former Hokage and his Grandnephew. The two of them walked up to a tea house at the same time as Kurenai and Asuma though what surprised Itama was that Kakashi was there.

"Hey, guys," Kakashi greeted though he did nod his head towards the First. "Lord First."

"Kakashi," the two Senjus returned the greeting.

Itama's eyes flashed over to the tea house for a moment when he saw two people in black cloak with red clouds on them stiffen.

'Akatsuki,' the silver haired Senju thought with narrow eyes.

He then turned his wine red eyes onto his Granduncle, who gave a small nod of his head to show that he noticed as well, before looking back.

"Well, you two seem to be getting along," Kakashi stated as he looked at Kurenai and Asuma.

This got a blush from the Genjutsu Mistresses.

"Idiot," she scoffed. "Anko just asked me to pick up some rice bumblings for her."

"What are you going here?" Asuma asked. "Besides catching up on your reading."

"Ah, I need to buy something to put on a grave," Kakashi answered as he glanced inside. "Plus I'm meeting somebody here. I'm just waiting on Sasuke."

"Ha, it's not like you to be waiting on somebody," Asuma stated as he and Kurenai also glanced into the tea house. "Is it for Obito?"

"Obito?" Kurenai and Hashirama asked at the same time confused.

Itama looked at his Granduncle with a look told him that he'll explain later.

"Huh?" Kakashi blinked. "Yeah, kinda of."

"Kakashi?" a young pre-teen voice asked making them all to look over to see Sasuke walking up to them. "It's not like you to show up early. What gives?"

"Well, sometimes I do," Kakashi stated.

"Yeah, for everything above a C-Rank Mission," mumbled Itama under his breath. "You'll be late to your own funeral if you could."

That got a snort of laughter from Asuma, Kurenai, and Sasuke while Kakashi pouted though the young Uchiha did look into the tea house.

"Let's go somewhere else to eat," he stated. "I don't have much of a sweet tooth."

"Is that so?" asked Kakashi as he glanced at the other four there.

Itama, Kurenai, and Asuma nodded their heads while Hashirama gave a hand gesture telling them to go on without him as he goes to inform his Brother, who he knew should be with Naruto. With that all four vanished quickly taking Sasuke by surprise.

...My Line...

The three Jonins soon found themselves in front of the two Akatsuki members.

"You guys aren't from around here, are you?" Asuma asked. "What are you doing in this village?"

"It's been a long time, Asuma, Kurenai, Itama," a familiar sounding voice spoke up.

"The fact that you know our names must mean that you are a shinobi formerly of this village," Asuma stated as the shorter of the two reached up and lifted the hat he was wearing.

"Huh?" all three gasped.

"You're..." Asuma stuttered for a bit as the guy removed the straw hat to reveal his entire face. "Ha, what do you know? Itachi...Uchiha Itachi."

"Are you these friends of yours, Itachi?" the taller Akatsuki member asked him. "Well, then I suppose I should introduced myself." He then also pulled his hat off to reveal his own face as well. "Hope we can get acquainted later. The name is Hoshigaki Kisame."

"Why should we wait till later?" Asuma asked. "While I can just wiped the floor with ya both now."

"Boy, Itachi, they hate you in this village as much as they do in mine," Kisame stated.

"We know, who you are, Kisame," Kurenai told him. "We've heard all about you. You hail from Kirigakure no Sato (The Village Hidden in the Mist). Suspected of espionage and the murder of a feudal lord. Your a rogue Ninja from Mizu no Kuni (Land of Water) wanted in every nation."

"Your a high level S-Rank criminal listed properly in the BINGO Book," Itama added.

"Itachi, I've got to handed to ya the fact that you even show your face in this village after what you did takes some guts," Asuma stated.

"I'm warning you three," Itachi spoke. "You don't want to interfere with me. It isn't my desire to kill you."

"You know that's pretty hilarious coming from the guy, who murdered his own people," Asuma informed him. "Now out with it. I know that you didn't come stalking in here dressed like that for no good reason. What are you after?"

"This guy is getting on my nerves," Kisame said as he removed something that was wrapped in bandages from his back. "Can I kill him?"

"Well, I guess, we're not going anywhere without a fight," Itachi sighed. "Just don't over do it. Your moves tend to stand out."

"Their as good as dead," Kisame told him.

Itachi threw down his hat and once it hit the ground Kisame swing what he was holding to which Itama and Asume dodged quickly. The Rogue Mist Ninja went after Asuma next while Itama and Itachi faced off against each other.

"How is Hamako doing, Senju?" Itachi asked him. "I heard that you two have children now. Is that right?"

He watched as the silver haired Jonin stiffen before his wine red eyes narrowed in anger wondering if Orochimaru is spreading that around. Itama was the first to react by unsheathing his katana and then shooting forward where he locked blade with kunai, however, he made sure that he didn't look Itachi in the eyes.

"That is none of your business, Uchiha," he growled.

"Yes, you are right," the Uchiha agreed with a nod before he then leaned towards the Senju's right ear. "But, you should know that I have made sure that Danzo doesn't try to get his hands on them." Itama let out a gasp of shock though Itachi looked over at Kurenai, who quickly did hand signs. 'I see.' He watched as she started to disappear. 'Genjutsu.'

At that time Asuma was in a struggle with Kisame to keep the bandaged tool from touching.

'He's just barring down with the edge of his sword,' thought Asuma in surprised as the sword touched his shoulder. 'His strength is unreal.'

'My massive blade, Shark skin...' thought Kisame as he smirked before pulling on the sword. "It doesn't slice...IT CUTS YOU TO RIBBONS!"

It was then that Itama jumped back to join Asuma as it looked like to Kisame that the ground was holding him while behind Itachi a tree appeared.

"It's about time Kurenai," panted Asuma.

"Alright," Kurenai said as she appeared above Itachi. "Let's end this!"

Then to her surprise just as she was bringing down her kunai Itachi reversed the Genjutsu on her.

"Genjutsu of that level doesn't work on me," Itachi told her.

'He uses a Genjutsu Reflection,' the Yuhi thought in surprised.

Itachi pulled out a kunai of his own and went to slice her throat only Kurenai bit her lip causing it to bleed before ducking, but the Uchiha then kicked at her to which she blocked, but it sent her flying. Itama was the first to react by catching his fellow Jonin from hitting the water.

"Kurenai!" Asuma called.

"I wouldn't be looking away if I were you," Kisame told him.

The Senju looked at the dark haired female Jonin.

"You live up to your repaction," they heard Itachi say from behind them taking the two Jonins by surprised. "However..."

"However, this is the end of the line," Kakashi was heard saying. "For you anyway."

At that point in time Asuma was dodging Kisame's sword before he used his knuckle trench knives though the former Mist Ninja dodged though it still managed to cut him.

"What?" Kisame asked before looking that trench knives had a thin layer of Chakra on it with a slight growl he went through hand signs. "Water Style..."

The water nearby moved around two shark shape figures appeared.

"Water Shark Bomb Jutsu!" his voice and another was heard saying.

The two them collided with each other.

"He used the same that I did," growled Kisame.

"Not that I am unhappy to see ya, but what are you doing here?" Asuma asked.

"Well, you know, I asked you three to take care of these two earlier, but I guess that I got a little worried," Kakashi answered.

"A Shadow Clone," breathed Kurenai.

"Kakashi," Itachi stated as he looked over his shoulder. "It's you."

The Uchiha turned around to look at him with his Sharingans while the Hatake narrowed his eyes.


	6. 5: Eye to Eye: Sharingan vs Sharingan!

**_5: Eye to Eye: Sharingan vs Sharingan!_**

 ** _Minata Namikaze: T_** ** _he disclaimer: I do not own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura wouldn't be a useless fan girl in pre-shippuden and Naruto would have his Father's smarts while keeping his Mother's personality and knows about seals and how to use to them. I do, however, own_** ** _do, however, own Senju Itama the 2, Senju Hamako formerly of the Uzumaki and Namikaze Clans, and Senju Torirama the 2 and Uzumaki Kaito, the sons of Itama and Hamako_** ** _._** **_Remember to Read and Review to let_** ** _me_** ** _know what you think._** ** _Also if_** ** _you_** ** _don't like_** ** _any_** ** _twist_** ** _that_** ** _I might make then stop reading and find something else to read plus don't leave_** ** _a_** ** _review that's a flame or I will block you._** ** _Ja ne!_**

…My Line…

 ** _17 almost 18-years-old, Senju Hamako formerly of two different Clans, who hails from the Namikaze Clan on her Father's side and the Uzumaki Clan on her Mother's side, and 20 to 21-year-old, Senju Itama, who hails from the Senju Clan on his Father's side and the Uzumaki Clan on his Mother's side, are both Jonin level Ninjas of Konohagakure no Sato. Senju Itama is also the husband of Senju Hamako and father two Sons. The two of them find themselves fighting to protect their home village in an invasion and then Hamako helping Jiraiya and to her surprise Senju Tobirama with training her younger Brother, Uzumaki Naruto all while raising their two sons and Heirs. Well they stay sane or not?_**

 ** _Original Senju Male Character(s)/Original Uzumaki Female Character(s)_**

...My Line...

"Okay, talk," ordered Kakashi. "What's a Rogue Ninja like you doing in this Village?"

"Hatake Kakashi," stated Itachi as he glanced at him.

'Those eyes haven't changed,' thought Kakashi. 'This one is a true heir of the Sharingan. That means that I have to be ready for the worst.'

"Well, well, that's a surprise," Kisame stated. "So, that's how you copy my jutsu. There really is someone besides Itachi, who has those crazy eyes. You're Kakashi, aren't you? The Copy Ninja."

"You can imagine my surprise when I go to check out a couple of low life vagupons in the tea house," Kakashi said. "And I find none other then Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame, the Scourge of the Hidden Mist Village."

"How about that?" Hoshigaki asked. "You know my name. I'm honored."

"I can only assume that bizarre sorry excuse of a sword is one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist," Kakashi stated. "The one called Shark Skin."

"I heard that you and Zabuza had it out awhile back," Kisame said with a laugh.

"Yes, we did," Kakashi agreed with him.

Kakashi reached behind his back and pulled out a kunai as Kisame leveled his sword at him.

"Go ahead, I would love to cut you to ribbons," he told the Leaf Jonin.

"Kisame, stop it," Itachi ordered making them all to look at him in surprise. "If you take this man on then it won't be without cost. Furthermore, it would take time and the commotion will liabel bring more Shinobi running. Your way is insignificant and unnessercery risky. Don't lose sight of our goal."

"So, let's hear it," Kakashi said. "What is your goal exactly?"

The Kakashi in front of Asuma went up into smoke showing that it was a Shadow Clone.

"We are looking for something," answered Itachi. "And we know it's here."

"What would that be?" asked Itama as he stood up from where he was kneeling next to Kurenai.

"What is this thing you're looking for?" Kakashi asked next as the Senju got his katana ready.

"My way is more significant then Kisame," Itachi stated instead of answering the two silver haired Jonins.

Their eyes widen before Kakashi jumped back as Itama jumped in front of him where he had his right hand cupping his left with his thumb up before entire locking his fingers with them pointed up and then moved them to be even with his chest with the tips of his fingers a few inches from touching each other.

"Water Style: Water Wall!" the Senju called out before he expelled the water from his mouth this had Kakashi along with the others minus Itachi looking at him in surprise as they have heard that he could do Water Style Jutsus with a few hand signs, but they didn't believe it until. The water formed a barrier around him and Kakashi from the water style attack that the Uchiha tried to use as Kurenai moved out of the way. And once it fall, Itama then held his hands out to where his palms faced Itachi with his fingertips inches apart again and then clapped them together. "Water Style: Water Shockwave!"

A stream of water swirled around him and Kakashi from the water channel that they were standing on before he sent the high pressure water towards the Uchiha, who dodged.

"You are always were the best at using Water Style Ninjutsu," Itachi intoned. "Just like your Grandfather before you."

"Say Itachi, who is this punk?" Kisame asked. "I mean, you seem to know him every well."

"He is Senju Itama aka Konoha no Mizukami (Water God of the Leaf)," answered Itachi. "The Honorable Grandson of Senju Tobirama, the Second Hokage." He glanced at Kisame from the corner of his eyes. "He is just as skilled at using the water elemental as the Second had been."

Kisame let out a whistle at that while turning his eyes onto the silver haired and wine red eyed Jonin.

"Hmm, I can see the resemblances," the former Mist Ninja stated.

"Indeed," the Uchiha agreed with him. "It's uncanny how much the two look alike."

In the trees hiding from view, but ready to step in when needed was the Second and First Hokages. They watched as Itama narrowed his eyes before once again doing a few hand signs though Itachi was so fast at making hand signs that he was done by the time that the young Senju finished the last sign.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" the two of them intoned together.

Around the two fighting shinobi, water started to swirl before taking the form of two serpentine looking dragons with yellow eyes. The two dragons clashed with each other at the same time as their creators did in a fierce taijutsu fight though it was Itama, who started to use weapons. He pulled out his katana and locked it with Itachi's kunai, however, this allowed the two to massage each other without anyone seeing them.

...My Line...

The First Hokage let out a sigh as he watched the fight between an Uchiha and Senju looking mournful about it fearing the worst.

"He just had to inherit your inability to trust an Uchiha, didn't he?" Hashirama moaned in despair quietly.

"Onii-sama, if you would use your eyes a bit more then you would see that Itama and this Uchiha Itachi aren't using their full strength," Tobirama sighed while rolling his eyes as his Brother leaned in a bit to get a better look. "And incase you have forgotten what we were told by Hamako and Itama of the events that happened after our deaths then you'll know that that Uchiha is acting his part of a traitor." He then glanced up towards the heavens. "You really need to use your head and eyes more."

His elder Brother went into a depressed state that he completely ignored as he watched the two fighting Ninjas.

...My Line...

'The speed of Itachi's jutsu is incredible,' Kakashi thought. 'I didn't even see a hand sign. The shuriken in his hand was a ruse to distract me from his water style though with Itama's strong connection to the water elemental he was able to feel it and counter it. He then was able to attack right back and quickly.' The older Jonin looked at the young Senju. 'He is truly living up to his family name and legacy.'

"You both good," Itachi spoke up again. "You almost anticipated my moves." The Uchiha then appeared behind Kakashi and stabbed him with kunai. "Almost."

"A Shadow Clone," Kurenai breathed. "His speed is too great."

However, the Kakashi in front of Itachi turned into Water while Itama slammed his fist on top of the water.

"Water Style: Hunting Water Wolves!" the Senju called out as the water rose up while heading for Itachi where it turned into two running wolves.

Itachi quickly reacted with a fire style and when the two jutsu clashed it created a steam. However, Kisame was in surprise and he wasn't the only one though Kakashi did use this to his advantage to get to Kurenai.

"Nice job, Kakashi," the Yuhi told him as she took the kunai that he was holding.

"Get back, Kurenai!" Kakashi yelled as he jumped out of the water before grabbing her and jumping away. "That one is the Shadow Clone."

Then to all of their surprise the clone blew up just was Itama jumped in front of the two using the Water Wall again. The explosion from the clone blowing up had caused the water in the channel to rise up making the three Jonins to fight to keep their chakra the level to stay on top of it.

"KAKASHI, KURENAI, ITAMA!" Asuma yelled as he jumped through the water to make sure that they were alright. 'He blew up his own Shadow Clone.'

...My Line...

"Tobirama?" the First asked as he looked at his younger Brother.

He could see that the silver haired Hokage was fighting against all of his instincts to go and make sure that his Heir and Grandson was alive. Hashirama knew that his Brother, the only to have made it through the Warring States Era, didn't want to those two 3-year-old boys to become Fatherless just as Kawarama, his only Son, had, but most all he didn't want to lose the Grandchild that he was just getting to know, who was also one of three pieces of his son, that was left of the child he never got to know.

"I'm fine, Hashirama," the Second answered.

"Are you sure?"

"Hai."

Hashirama narrowed his eyes before looking back at the fight having decided to drop it for now.

...My Line...

"Are you alright?" Kurenai asked.

Crimson red eyes widen as Itachi was seen behind Kakashi once the water wall came down.

"Stay on your toes," Kakashi informed them. "This guy was made chief of ANBU Blacks Ops when he was only thirteen."

"Alright, he's tough," Asuma said as the two fell into a defensive stance. "We get it."

Itama cackled without humor.

"Tough?" the Senju asked. "You haven't seen half of what he can do."

"Kakashi for someone not of the Uchiha Clan, you have mastered the Sharingan well," Itachi stated. "However, not being one of us, you lack our physical strength and that's something that you can't copy."

'He's right my body doesn't have the stamina,' thought Kakashi.

"Why is it that the Uchiha Clan is known by all and feared by all?" asked Itachi. "I'll show you what the Sharingan can truly do when wielded by an heir of the bloodline."

"Oh, no," Kakashi breathed as horror came over both his face and Itama's.

"CLOSE YOUR EYES!" the Senju Clan Head yelled.

"Don't look into his eyes!" Kakashi added as Itama was quick to keep his eyes on Itachi's feet and chest while both Kurenai and Asuma closed their eyes. "Listen, the three of you. Whatever don't look. If you meet his gaze you're finished.

"I am will were of that Kakashi," the Senju stated as he rolled his eyes. "I _was_ the best friend to Uchiha Shisui growing up."

"I will have to do this alone," Kakashi went on. "My Sharingan against his."

"No way in hell," the younger of the four Jonins said.

"Itama..."

"Don't 'Itama' me," the silver haired and red eyed teen growled. "I have trained with both Shisui and Gai to fight against a Sharingan user without meeting their eyes. So, you won't have to do this alone."

The Hatake looked at the Senju Clan Head for a moment before letting out a sigh.

"Very well," he agreed.

"Your skills are impressive," Itachi stated. "They might even be enough to resist the Mangekyou Sharingan." The Senju's eyes narrowed even more. "However, there is a special sharingan jutsu that they can't defend against. It's called Tsukiyomi. Only someone with the Sharingan and Kekkei Genkai can defeat me."

'Sasuke,' was the thought of both silver haired Jonins.

The Senju looked over at Kakashi when nothing else was said to see him panting hard before his eyes widen as he figured out what happened before going to Kakashi's side as he fall to his hands and knees.

"Kakashi?" Kurenai asked. "Can we open our eyes now?"

"No," panted the Hatake. "Not yet."

"What exactly happened?" Asuma asked. "One second the guys talking and the next second you hit the ground."

'Three days in that world,' Kakashi thought as he looked up at the Uchiha. 'And only a moment passed in this one. Why not just kill me? If he wanted, too, he could."

Kisame suddenly appeared next to Itachi as he looked at their four opponents.

"Even after all of that the fool's spirit is still intact," he stated in surprise. "Meanwhile, you over use those eyes of yours. You know that's dangerous."

"This thing that you've come for..." panted Kakashi. "Is it Sasuke?"

"No," answered Itachi after a moment. "The Legacy of the Fourth Hokage. The male legacy."

"What's he talking about?" asked Kurenai in surprise. "What's he after?"

'Naruto,' was the shared thought of the Senju and Hatake as they glanced at each other.

...My Line...

 _ **(Flashback!)**_

 _"It's been a long time Jiraiya," Kakashi said as Itama, Jiraiya, and him stood on a balcony looking out at the Hokage Mountain. "How many years has it been since you've seen the Village?"_

 _The Toad Sage didn't answered and the Senju didn't say anything at all._

 _"Kakashi, Itama," Jiraiya spoke up making the two Jonins to look over at him. "I'll train Naruto from now on." He then glanced at them. "The Third Hokage was wised to allow Hamako and you, Itama, to raise the kid while also making sure to placed the boy under your supervision, Kakashi. He's been will looked after, but even someone of both your remarkable abilities might not be enough to get him ready."_

 _"Ready?" Itama asked confused._

 _"What are you talking about?" the Hatake asked next just as confused._

 _"I've been keeping a close watch on Orochimaru all this time ever since he left the Village," Jiraiya started to explain. "It was clear that he was coming back someday and it was important to know what he was planning in the meantime. For many years, I have observe his movements, but then..."_

 _"What?"_

 _"He became part of an organization," Jiraiya answered._

 _"Organization?" Itama asked. "What organization? What's it's prepose?"_

 _"No one knows for sure, but it's a roving gang of 9 Rogue like minded mind Shinobis. They call themselves the Akatsuki. At first, they stuck to small cloak and dagger stuff. Nothing dramatic. But, you knew something big was coming considering, who they are. These are not small timers as all of their members is listed pramply in the BINGO book as S-Class deviant. For instants, that guys Itachi is one of them." The Senju almost stiffen at the name in surprise and worry. "When 9 guys like that get together it's not because they won't to do charity work. I'm sure that you two by now have an idea of where this is headed." The two Jonins shared a look at that. "Recently the group started splitting up. Orochimaru went off on his own while others paired up and dispersed within areas searching for new Jutsu to master and other things as well."_

 _"And one of this things that they're looking for is the Kyuubi no Kitsune?" Kakashi asked._

 _"It's only a possibility," Jiraiya answered. "But, it makes since after all the Kyuubi no Kitsune has an incredible amount of Chakra. Kakashi, Itama, sooner or later Naruto must learn that because of what he is he'll have to live his life watching his back. That's the boy's destiny. For now, Kakashi, focus on Sasuke. It's up to you to teach him how to use his Sharingan. Itama, watch over, train, and protect those boys of yours and I'll keep an eye on Naruto. Leave his training to me."_

 _"You're going to have to share then," Itama sighed making the Toad Sage to look at him. "Senju Tobirama, my Grandfather has an interest in him as well." He turned his head to his wife's Godfather. "Do you think you can handle that?"_

 _Jiraiya smirked seeing a way to make sure that the boy personal skills don't fall by the wayside._

 _"Oh, I think I can handle it," he answered with a grin. "As a matter of fact, I am already getting training ideas."_

 _"Sofu-sama is willing to train him in Chakra Control along with his Nin, Ken, and Shurikenjutsu," the Senju informed him. "As long as you handle his physical training alongside his Tai and Fuinjutsu while also helping him make sure that Naruto doesn't eat only ramen all the time." Itama handed him a scroll labeled Taijutsu with the name Tatsumaki no Ken (Tornado Fist) on it. "This is a scroll of on a Taijutsu that Hamako and I have put together for Naruto that would make him unpredictable and that not even the Sharingan can copy it." Jiraiya nodded his head as he took the scroll and placed inside of his robe. "Also, you must also hold off on Naruto learning how to use the Kyuubi's Chakra until he's 16 as right now his body won't be able to handle that much Chakra."_

 _The Toad Sage looked thoughtful at that as a new train regime started to form in his mind before he gained a confused look._

 _"What about Genjutsu?" he asked._

 _"Sofu-sama said that he'll help him learn how to detect and break free of a Genjutsu, but with how much chakra he has..." Itama trailed off before shaking his head. "Let's just say that it's impossible for him learn how to cast one unless of course it's the Infinite Darkness Genjutsu."_

 _Jiraiya nodded his head before looking back at the mountain._

 _ **(End of Flashback!)**_

...My Line...

"The Nine-Tail spirit inside of Naruto," panted Kakashi. "That's what your after? Your not the only ones, are you? There are 7 more of you out there. Searching, hunting. Itama and I know all about you."

"You call yourselves the Akatsuki, right?" Itama asked.

This took the other four Shinobis by surprised.

"Akatsuki?" Asuma asked confused.

"Kisame," Itachi spoked up. "We'll take Kakashi and Itama with us, however, we don't need the others. Get rid of them."

Just as Kisame rushed forward a wall water surrounded the five Konoha Jonins as two blurs of brown mixed with red and silver mixed with blue appeared.

"SEVERE LEAF HURRICANE!" an all too familiar voice for the those of Konoha minus a few was heard.

Someone then kicked Kisame in the face and sent him skidding back to Itachi before he stood up.

"What do we have here?" the shark looking man asked as he set up to see the First Hokage along with his Brother and another male Shinobi.

"The Leaf Villages fierce Beast of Battle," the dark haired and dark eyed male stated. "I'm Maito Gai."

"You're Maito Gai, huh?" Kisame asked. "Mighty looking stupid guy."

"Don't underestimate him," Itachi told him.

'It's him,' Gai thought. 'Itachi.' Just then Kakashi fall forward and into the water where Itama quickly pulled him out before handing him over to Kurenai. "What they must have put him through."

"Close your eyes," Asuma told him. "Don't look at Itachi or you'll caught in his jutsu."

"Relax," Gai stated. "I know what I am doing. After sending all of this time training to fight Kakashi, I know all about Sharingan."

Itachi narrowed his eyes.

"Also if you take in the fact that Tobirama and I have fought against the Sharingan before Konoha's founding..." Hashirama trailed off at that.

"Alright both of you!" Gai called out to the two. "Open your eyes now."

"But, if we..."

"Don't worry," Gai told her. "Don't look in him in the eyes. That's key to fighting against an opponent, who uses Sharingan, focus on his feet. You can always read what his going to do from his feet."

"Alright, but that trick sounds a lot easier said then done," Kurenai told him as they opened their eyes.

"We haven't had all of your training," Asuma informed. "We aren't you, Gai."

"True," he agreed. "It take skills to anticipate an opponent's moves by watching his feet. And I don't have enough time to teach you right now. You'll just have to do your best."

"So, what do we do?" Asuma asked him.

"Kurenai get Kakashi to the medical-core," Gai ordered. "Asuma, Itama, you two will be my backup."

"Got it," the two mention Jonins nodded.

Gai then looked at the two former Hokages.

"Lord First, Lord Second?"

"I'll go with Yuhi-san for protection incase one of them gets by you," Hashirama answered his unasked question.

"And I'll stay here," Tobirama answered next as he narrowed his eyes. "After all they were planning on taking my Grandson hostage."

Gai nodded his head before looking back at the two Akatsuki members in front of him.

"Alright, I've sent word for the ANBU Black Ops and until they get here we'll hold them off," he informed them. "Just the four us."

"Interesting," smirked Kisame. "I'll give you credits for guts."

"No, Kisame, we're pulling out," Itachi told him. "We're not here to fight a full scale battle. As tempting as it maybe. It's not the way to do this. Let's go."

"That's too bad," sighed the shark man. "It was just getting fun. They don't know how lucky they are."

They all watched as they left the area till not even the Second and his Grandson could sense their Chakras. The older silver haired Shinobi let out a sigh before he turned the others with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I need to get going," he told them. "I'm going to be heading out with Jiraiya and Naruto to find Tsunade."

"Hai," they all nodded their heads.

"See ya, when you get back, Sofu-sama," Itama told him.

The Second's face softened a bit before it quickly became hard as he left them.


End file.
